


Ground rules

by Kollakolan



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Australia, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Just this idea I got, M/M, Melbourne, Mild Smut, Miscommunication, My First Fanfic, Pining, Travel, Writer Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollakolan/pseuds/Kollakolan
Summary: ”So,” the man in front of him goes on ”you know all these books and movies about fake relationships?”Isak looks at him and smiles. ”Yes, I know all these books and movies” he answers. He kind of think he knows where this is going, but he is still waiting for the other man to elaborate.The man smiles back at him and drags his own hand through his quite long hair. He´s got beautiful hair, Isak notes to himself. He can understand the appeal.“Well, all these romantic movies about fake relationships where they end up falling for each other in the process? This it not one of those movies.”“Jeez, I know. We´ve been over this a few times.” Isak takes a sip of his almost cold coffee and his smile is turning a little smug. “You´re not really my type anyway, so.”OR The Travel-AU where everything is not what it seems





	1. No heavy PDA

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread by anyone, hardly myself since I´m too impatient. Sorry for all misstakes, they are all mine. English is also not my native tongue.

It is a little odd. The whole thing, obviously, but also the feeling in the room right now. Like it is a little too relaxed for the topic they are discussing. They´re in the kitchen in an apartment in Olso. In Isaks apartment to be correct, because apparently it was a good idea to get _a feeling of who he is_ (Jonas words) and also his guest today does not have a place of his own in Olso at the moment. In front of them both, on the small table separating them, is two soon to be empty coffees mugs. Nothing else. Isak may not be the best host when it comes to offering his guest something to eat, but frankly this is more of a business meeting that a friendly get to getter, he reasoned.

 

”So,” the man in front of him goes on ”you know all these books and movies about fake relationships?”

 

Isak looks at him and smiles. ”Yes, I know all these books and movies” he answers. He kind of think he knows where this is going, but he is still waiting for the other man to elaborate.

 

The man smiles back at him and drags his own hand through his quite long hair. He´s got beautiful hair, Isak notes to himself. He can understand the appeal.

 

“Well, all these romantic movies about fake relationships where they end up falling for each other in the process? This it not one of those movies.”

 

“Jeez, I know. We´ve been over this a few times.” Isak takes a sip of his almost cold coffee and his smile is turning a little smug. “You´re not really my type anyway, so.”

 

The other man laughs and Isak laughs with him. This is going to be fine, he feels it. No problem. It might almost be fun actually. _And_ he gets a free trip to fucking Australia! He can´t believe his luck.

 

The thing is, he kind of needs a break, and what better way to take a break then to go away for a few weeks to the other side of the world? He has never been that far away, actually he´s never been outside of Europe, and he can´t really see himself affording to do so in a foreseeable future either, so this is just great.

 

“Okay then, do we need to write something down?” he asks.

 

“What, like some ground rules?” The other man looks surprised.

 

“Yes.”

 

The other man shrugs, still smiling. “Sure, let´s do that.”

 

So, Isak gets up to fetch some pen and paper.

 

“So, how comfortable are you with touching?” he hears the other man ask behind his back while he is fumbling around in one of the kitchen drawers.

 

“Well, we have to make it look real, I guess?” He turns around and looks at the other man at the table. He don´t really think this is going to be a problem. He did spend most of his high school years trying, and quit succeeding, in making hook-ups with girls look real after all. And this is gonna be with a nice looking man. Even though he is not the one doing this as a profession, he knows he is quite the actor when he needs to be.

 

“No heavy PDA, but part from that, I´m good.”

 

“No tongue then?” The other man takes the pen and paper Isak is handling him and start to write. He suddenly stops, and looks up at Isak who is still standing. “Yeah, and this might be obvious, but I need us to stay exclusive during the trip.”

 

Isak just nods. It´s not like he is going to run around looking for men on the other side of the world. This is a business transaction of some sort. He gets to travel with all expenses covered, and he knows the role he´s got to play for this.

 

“It´s just” the other man goes on “they tell me the paparazzi over there can get quite mad, and it would really be bad for me if someone catches you making out with someone else. Like cheating on me.”

 

“I get it.” Isak sits down. “Not a problem.”

 

 

When Jonas returns some 20 minutes later, the two of them are sitting chatting away easily about some book they both read, a piece of paper filled with paragraphs laying between them on the table. _Ground rules_ it says at the top.

 

Jonas picks up the paper. “Is this what I think it is?”

 

“You take care of that.” Isak answers.

 

“So you´re coming with?” Jonas sounds excited.

 

“Yeah!” Isak can´t help but smile even wider at the sound of his best friends voice, and that’s when Jonas pulls him out of the chair and in to a bone-crushing hug.

 

“This is going to be so much fun, Isak. I know it!”

 

The man in the other chair just snickers.

 

Soon enough Isak is standing in the hallway, biding his two guests goodbye.

 

Jonas just fist bumps him farewell. “Talk to you soon, Issy. I´ll call you later to discuss some travel details.”

 

“Bye for now! See you soon though.” The other man also decides to hug him now. The hug is short but warm enough. Might as well get used to body contact, Isak thinks.

 

“Yeah, see you soon, Mikael.”

 

And with that they´re gone.

 

_____________________________

 

**One week earlier**

 

“Shit! This Mandy-thing is really getting out of proportion.” Jonas sighs and stares at the open e-mail on his laptop, that just gotten forwarded to him.

 

“Yeah, it´s getting worse.” Mikael says, sunken down in the comfy chair on the other side of his desk, with a hoodie up over his head. Sitting like this, he looks like a grumpy teenager, Jonas thinks to himself. Kind of reminds him of someone else he knows. Like this he´s not at all looking like the confident quickly rising star young actor he is. The new hot name that everyone talks about, everyone wants a piece of. Jonas has seen him with reporters, with fans, out on the red carpet, and knows how brilliant he is at talking to people and looking like he is totally at home in the middle of the grooving madness. But right now he looks kind of worried and a little lost.

 

The thing is, they are in the middle of doing promotion for the new film release, where Mikael stars against a well known, famous since teenage years, female actor. It is a big step in Mikael´s carrier. The film has gotten a lot of attention, and with the sparks between the two actors in the film, the rumours of a real life romance naturally also took of. That’s fine really, and to be counted on. It could actually help with the promotion. And Mandy, which is the young woman’s name, and Mikael, are well prepared for it. It goes with the job, so to say.

 

Only if it weren´t for Mandy´s extremely jealous boyfriend. He´s jealous on the verge of threatening people whom he thinks she is flirting with. And that can basically be any other male she is in contact with, as far as the rumours go. Jonas feels kind of sorry for her, even though he doesn´t really know her. Why she stays with a controlling boyfriend like that is beyond him.

 

But for now, his problem is this; he is responsible for the travel details on the part of the promotion trip that they are making to Australia in a bit. Mandy is from Australia, so naturally the interest for the film is big there. They are all gonna go over there for a few weeks for Mikael and Mandy to do interviews, hand out some award and do some general appearances. Since Mikael and his crew are all the way from Norway, they also manage to squeeze in a few vacation days, since they are travelling to the other side of the world.

 

But now Mandy is freaking out, according to her manager, since her boyfriend, who is usually with her at almost all public events, is going to be busy during some of the time that Mikael is in Australia. The boyfriend, Owen, now thinks that Mandy is having an affair with Mikael, and is apparently going bananas over there, before they´ve even arrived.

 

 _Make sure Owen is convinced that Mikael is not after Mandy_ , _or it might get ugly_ , was the latest call from her team. So, the ball is kind of in their court. The reason for that being that Mandy’s team thinks that Mikael was a little to convincing of their good connection during their last appearances in London.

 

“Could we bring someone else on the trip?” the third man in the room suddenly asks, turning Jonas attention to him.

The man being Even, Mikael’s personal assistant slash career guidance slash childhood friend. Not his manager though. Even doesn´t do fixing thing with others, Even simple deals with Mikael’s personal things, like when Mikael needs to get an evening of to do movie night with old friends in the middle of promotion, or when Mikael needs to go see some old camp sight that apparently figured in some cult classic. Sometimes Jonas gets a little bit tired of the fact that Even has so much influence over Mikael’s decisions, without actually putting in any of the hard work.

Still he can understand how important it might be to have an actual friend with you on this bumpy ride. Someone who doesn´t work with you for the actual work but just to make sure you are all right. Jonas knows they went to film school together before Mikael turned into acting, and maybe he can see that Even might have had some good advice when it comes to the films Mikael has been making, and some other choices he made in his career.

 

“Someone else?” Mikael pipes up and turns his head towards Even.

 

“Yeah” Even continues. “Like, what if you suddenly brought a partner with you, wouldn´t that take Owen of our back?”

 

“Like, bring a date? To Australia?” Mikael snickers. “That is kind of wild for a first date though, don´t you think?”

 

Even snorts. “It can´t be a date, obviously. It has to be a committed partner.”

 

“Yes, that is a great idea” Mikael straitens his back and glares at Even “If I had a partner!”

 

_____________________

 

**Two weeks earlier**

 

Isak is lying on the couch in Jonas living room, sipping on a cold beer. Music is playing from the radio in the kitchen where he can hear Jonas pulling out things from the cupboards. He loves being here; Jonas home is like his second home. Fuck, sometimes he feels more at ease here, than at his own place. At Jonas place he comes to relax, to hang out, and to talk. This is where he goes to refill his batteries, especially at times like this, when he is struggling with at writer´s block. Isak really loves being able to have free hours, since he is mostly writing from his own home, and being able to walk around all day in sweat pants and a t-shirt, not having to answer to a boss (more than his editor) and bringing lunch boxes and chatting with random co-workers over shitty coffee. But sometimes, his home feels more like a place of work that a place to relax. That’s why he needs to come here.

 

The thing is, he is really having a serious writer´s block, and he can´t seem to get out of it. He should really benefit from getting away somewhere for a while, get some new views, smell some new things, look at something else than Oslo in February, but he can´t really afford it. He is happy that he can live of writing at all. His first three books has done well, and he is starting to make a little bit of a name for him self, in Norway that is, maybe a few readers in Scandinavia as a whole. He gets to go around a bit, gets invites to releases and readings, some literature festivals, but he has no big illusions of making it big. Not with the sci-fi kind of sub genre he is writing in. There are no Nobel prizes on the horizon for him, but he is quite content with that.

 

But right now, he´s stuck with this new book, and he really needs a change of scenery. Just a break of some kind, to get out of his own mind. He can always apply for travel scholarships to go to places he couldn´t afford otherwise, but that takes time and planning, and is not the quick fix he needs. And now Jonas is off to fucking Australia! What is he going to do with his own head when Jonas is gone? Right now he could really need Jonas stuck with him in Olso, to distract him. Of course he has other friends to, but it´s not quite the same. Usually when Jonas goes away he is only gone for a few days, of to London, or Stockholm, or even New York. Ever since Jonas started to work with this Mikael bloke, and Mikael´s carrier suddenly started to take of, the travels has been increasing.

But this is the first time they are going away for weeks, to the other side of the world. And Isak is fucking jealous. He doesn´t really like to admit it, but from the way he has been wining about it, he is pretty sure Jonas can tell anyway.

 

“Dinners ready!” Jonas is calling from the kitchen. Yes, that’s another thing. Who is going to cook for him when he is tired of cooking for himself, when Jonas is away on his fancy travels? Literally any change would be a welcome right now and he tells Jonas so over dinner.

 

_____________________________

 

“You´re bisexual, right?”

 

Both Mikael and Even snaps their heads back at him.

 

“What has that got to do with this?” Mikael asks, a little irritation in his voice.

 

“Well, I might know someone..” Jonas continues.

 

“Is it a bloke?” Even asks.

 

The more Jonas thinks about it, it kind of sounds perfect in his head. He would love to bring Isak on the trip. Both for the company but mostly because he would really love to be able to do this for his best friend. Isak has been kind of low lately, and him going away, on an exciting trip to Australia non-the less, has not exactly helped in that department. He knows Isak sometimes really needs a friend when he gets these kinds of writer´s blocks, someone or something to distract him and make him think of other thing, until he gets in a flow again, and then he disappears in his apartment just writing. Jonas is kind of proud of his best friend. He has really found a calling and something he is damn good at. The books are really good, and he has started to earn a little bit of a reputation. But going in to this kind of creative process that writing is, has also made him more sensitive to his own moods, nothing else to keep him on a straight line. No regular work hours, no co-workers, no one to tell him from day to day what he needs to do. Jonas feels a little responsible for keeping an eye on him, to make sure his old demons doesn´t get hold of him to keep him up all night. Sometimes Jonas is a little bit worried that Isak keeps himself so alone. He knows that Isak keeps in contact with a lot of their old friends, just like himself, but Isak hasn´t really made a lot of new ones.

 

Since Isak broke it of with Jacob more than 8 month ago Jonas is not even sure that he has been on a date. When Isak still lived in Kollektivet Jonas could always count on Eskild to keep an extra eye on him, to force him out of his room when it got too much, to be there to talk with him when he had too many thoughts in his head. Sure, Isak is older now, they both are. They have grown up and made their own lives and managed to take control of this whole ordeal of being a grown up. And Jonas surely knows that not everyone would consider his own life to be so perfect either. But Jonas has co-workers, and a boss. He has all these people around him that keeps telling him what is expected of him on a daily basis. Sometimes he thinks that that is what keeps him going really.

 

“Yes.” he answers.

 

Mikael is looking kind of curious now. “That would be fantastic.” he laughs. “Just imagine Owens eyes if I turn up with a boyfriend!”

 

“That would be kind of fun” Even admits. Then he squeezes his eyes at Jonas. “What makes you think this guy would just agree to suddenly pack up and go with us to Australia, though? It is kind of short notice.”

 

“And as my boyfriend! Who would do that?” Mikael fills in.

 

“And is it someone we can trust?” Even asks. Always looking out for Mikael, Jonas is thinking to himself.

 

Actually he can´t even believe he is considering this. He leans back in his chair with his hands in his hair and starts to laugh. Even and Mikael are looking strangely at him.

 

“Yes!” he nearly shouts and his smiles widens. “Yes, he would do that.” Isak almost said he was looking for an adventure, didn´t he? This would certainly be an adventure. And the good part also, Isak is not very impressed with Mikael. Otherwise Jonas might be a little concerned in putting his friend in a kind of compromising or difficult situation. But this, Isak could do this without getting emotionally involved.

 

“What if we don´t get along?” Mikael asks. “It would be nice with someone who I can actually stand.”

 

“Don´t worry about it.” Jonas assures him. “It´s one of my oldest friends. I think he would be fun to have on the trip, just as an additional friend in the crew.”

 

“Set up a meeting” Even just says. Mikael stares at him.

 

 


	2. Mik´s boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So this is happening. The trip is on.
> 
> Tomorrow they are off to Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, collectively, to the ones that gave me my first comments and first kudos ever, since this is my first fic. I´m just happy some read this at all.

Yeah. So this is happening. The trip is on.

 

Isak is lying in his bed in the evening. Jonas has been e-mailing him like three or four times today with different information and questions about the travel arrangements. Tomorrow they are off to Australia. Isak has informed people he is going away, even sent copies of the travel documents and Jonas contact information to both his father and his editor. Just in case.

 

He left his extra key with Eskild and told him to _water the plants_ , which made them both laugh. The only plants still living in Isak´s apartment are going to be fine for a few weeks. They are used to tougher conditions than that. Mostly cactuses at this point.

 

He has his eyes closed but he is not sleeping. Its not that he´s having the same kind of sleeping troubles he did when he was younger, he has all kinds of copying technics now, he´s just a little fidgety, like a restless feeling in his body. He hopes everything will be okay. It should be okay. The idea is crazy, but he can´t be really picky now, can he? Not if he want to tag along.

 

The main plan is to fool this Owen guy, and he thinks they will at least be able to do that. They will mostly meet him at public events, according to Jonas. At public events everything is some kind of a show anyway, Isak thinks to himself. Like showing of what ever you want the public to think. He and Mikael can hold hand, maybe a kiss or two on the cheek, that´s easy. He has to stay close to Mikael of course, pretend they are partners.

 

Since they have not been seen together before he guesses that they will be shown of as somewhat newly in love, with glances and stuff. He can do that. And Mikael is an actor of course, with experience of portraying being in love. Isak is not nervous about interacting with Mikael. The meeting was fine, they hit it of quite well, without any weird feelings of attraction of anything like that. Which is good. Isak thinks this might have been really awkward if he was physically attracted to Mikael, if he would have wished for some of it to be real, even if only in his own fantasies.

 

No, this is good. He was not lying when he told Mikael that he is not his type. So okay, you can basically fall for anyone after getting to know them and like them, Isak understands that. Love is not only about initial physical attraction. But at least it is not more likely to happen during this trip than any other time, with anyone else.

 

Every since Jonas started to work with Mikael, Isak has been very aware of his presence in the world, so to say, and he has never at any occasion had any ideas about Mikael, not even in his dreams. If this proposition would have been about any other person then Mikael, Isak would have been a little worried that Jonas was trying to hook him up. Isak knows that Jonas thinks he should “get out there” and start dating again.

 

It´s true that Isak hasn´t been dating since he broke it of with Jacob. The thing is, and it´s not that it is a secret, he just doesn´t go around talking about it that much, that Isak has not been living in complete celibacy just because he´s not been dating. He has had a few random hook ups, even one-night stands. He has gone to some bar now and then when he felt lonely for the night or just wanted to get distracted. A few times he followed a guy home. Other times he just danced and made out a bit, before decided he was too tired to do anything more. He´s even been out with Eskild on a few occasions, been flirted with by some strangers, felt his body react in a positive way. It´s been enough for now.

 

He hasn´t meet anybody he´s been interested in meeting up with again or giving his phone number to, though, and that is fine. He´s not really worried. And when he gets in a writing flow, he simple don´t wants anyone to disturb him, no one that demands his attention all the time. That had been one of the issues with Jacob, even though not the sole reason for the break-up. If Isak had felt more invested in the time they actually did spent together they could probably have worked through that.

 

But now, this with Mikael. Jonas and Isak have been talking many time of the fact that Mikael has turned into this teenage idol, and laughed a little about it. Not that Mikael is not a nice looking guy in some ways, they can both see that, and he is undoubtedly good at his job. But it has just turned a little crazy at times, if Jonas´ stories are anything to go by. Isak hopes it will be more chill where they are going. He is not as famous in the rest of the world yet after all, just this Norwegian bloke that happen to star against Australia’s own sweet heart.

 

And now, also with a boyfriend, apparently. Isak almost start to giggle when he thinks about it. Maybe the Norwegian fans will be most invested. Even though they will be at the other side of the world, social media is not bound by the geographic location, and they haven´t really talked about what will happen when they go back to Norway after. Isak supposes they will have to have some kind of break-up after a while.

 

Anyway, he should really try to get some sleep before the long flight.

 

 

__________________________

 

 

Jonas wanted to send a taxi for him. Hell no, he is taking the train. He doesn´t need to be picked up like a rock star, he is quite capable of taking the train to Gardermoen Airport. It only takes 19 minutes! He also felt like going to the airport by himself, a little bit earlier that the others, to kind of calm down and gather his thoughts a bit before meeting up with the rest of the group. He feels more tense today, the reality of the whole purpose of the trip weighing on him a bit. He is also a little nervous of how the others in the team are going to treat him. Do they all know about the scam, or are they supposed to act in front of them as well? Isak doesn´t know, they forgot to talk about that part, but he trusts that Jonas and Mikael have it all figured out.

 

Anyway, it´s another 15 minute before they are supposed to meet, so after downing yet another cup of coffee (third one this morning) he heads to the restrooms. People buzzing around him, going in and out of the restroom, as he is washing his hands. Staring at himself in the mirror he is thinking; “You can do this! You are a confident openly gay male who isn´t afraid of the eyes or the opinions of the world. You are dating this fucking movie star and it´s fine. You don´t give a shit about the press or the fans.”

 

As he is standing there, trying to enforce some courage, he feels that someone has come to a halt beside him. He lets his eyes wander in the mirror, and is meet with a pair of blue eyes looking right back at him. There is a curious look in those blue eyes and a small smile playing in the corner of the other person´s mouth. It is a beautiful mouth, Isak notices. Bloody hell, the whole face is beautiful. And it sits on this really tall, handsome man standing some basins away from him. Between them an older man is making a lot of noise pumping the soap dispenser, but Isak and the tall, beautiful stranger just stares at each other, not moving.

 

It feels like longer, but is probable only a few seconds, before the stranger raises his eyebrows and nods towards Isak in the mirror, as if to acknowledge the moment, and then turns and walks out the door. Isak´s first instinct is to run after him. To ask for his name, or number, or just.. something. It was a long time since he found someone so instantly attractive, without even having alcohol in him, and he got the distinct feeling that the way the other man was looking at him was not solemnly platonic either.

 

But then he just sighs and turns of the faucet. This is neither the time nor the place to start running after beautiful strangers, though it is not below him to do just that. He knows that he has a type and that men he finds really attractive may not come along that often, but good looks is not everything and right now he is kind of on a job. Instead he leaves the restroom and strolls slowly, looking at some pocket books on the way, before heading to their meeting point.

 

First he spots Jonas, which is kind of a relief. He´s standing with a group of three other people.

 

“Isak! You made it!” Jonas shouts as soon as he spots him. Isak grins and walks up to the group. Here it goes, he thinks. Time to make a good first impression.

 

Jonas gives him a one-armed hug and then turns to the others.

 

“So, this is Mik´s boyfriend!” he announces with an amused voice.

 

Well, that answers that, Isak thinks. The others are clearly in on the whole thing.

 

“Nice.” A tall blond woman in a grey suit extends her hand towards him.

 

“I´m Annette, security.”

 

Her handshake is strong and firm, and her eyes on him are kind. Isak instantly likes Annette.

 

“Steinar.” The man on her left continues the introduction round. “I´m the press person.”

 

“Hi, Steinar.” Isak shakes his hand.

 

“And that is Isabelle, stylist.” Jonas points to the last person in the group, who is currently on her phone, just waving a little at Isak as she continues to listen to someone on the other end.

 

Isak smiles at them and changes weight from one foot to the other, still a little restless. “So, where is Mikael?” he asks.

 

“Oh, Mikael and Even are already in the VIP lounge” Jonas explains as he starts to walk, the whole group joining. “We were just waiting out here for you.”

 

Soon they reach a guarded door, and after Jonas has given all the right passes they are all let in to a cosy looking relax area, with soft furniture in small groups with tables between them. As they walk in Isak spots Mikael’s dark hair in one of the grey armchairs by the windows. Mikael is waving his hands as he is very animatedly talking to a person sitting opposite. As soon as he spots them he starts waving as them instead. Buy that the person he was talking to turns around and Isak almost stops dead in his tracks. It is the handsome stranger from the restroom.

 

 _Oh God_ , Isak honestly thought he would never see that face again. He thinks he sees confusion in the other man´s face, but it´s gone in a second. He must have imagined it. Of course, that´s why the man had looked at him in the mirror! Jonas must have shown him a picture of Isak beforehand. The others just keep walking and Isak soon catches on. Mikael and the man stand up to greet them.

 

“Halla, boyfriend!” Mikael grins, making Isak give out a short laugh. At least everything still feels relaxed between them.

 

“Meet Even.” Mikael turns and troughs out an arm towards the tall man by his side “My very own assistant and best friend since forever.”

 

“Isak. Nice to meet you.” Isak sticks out his hand and tries to sound casual.

 

“Even,” the man, _Even,_ answers and takes Isak´s hand in his. His hand is big and warm and kind of engulfs Isak´s. He squeezes it slightly and holds on a few seconds with that curious look back in his eyes. “So, _you´re_ Mik’s boyfriend?”

 

“Haha, yes.” Isak shrugs and tries to give a confident smile. “That would be me!”

 

He really hopes that he is not blushing at the moment. He can´t really look into those blue eyes so he turns his gaze at their hands in stead, just as the contact breaks and everyone starts talking over each other.

 

He is just standing there, trying to look cool and relaxed, trying to engage in what ever the others are talking about, but he can still feel Even´s presence right next to him. _Shit_ , this might not be so easy after all, the thought swirling trough his head as everyone picks up and starts to move collectively towards the aircraft.

 

_________________________

 

 

The trip was long. Really fucking long. Isak feels like he never wants to go on another plane in his life. After a change of flight in Bangkok they have finally touch down in Melbourne and is now in a taxi towards the hotel, him and Jonas in the backseat, Isabelle in the front. A nice summer breeze had hit them as soon as they left the airport building and Isak had peeled of his jacket and felt like his whole body had thawed as he let his head fall back and a content sigh leave his mouth. They were finally here!

 

Now he is absently looking out the window at all the things passing by at a high speed, to tired to really register. Jonas is currently looking at something in a folder in his lap.

 

“So, Mik and Mandy has these interviews tomorrow morning in a venue at the hotel.” He´s flipping through some papers. “You don´t really need to be present for that, if you don´t want to, but then tomorrow night it´s the opening of that new play. That will be your first public appearance as a couple.”

 

“Okay.” Isak answers.

 

“Isabelle is gonna go through clothes and stuff with you as well, since you need to look the part. Just do what ever she says, and it will be fine.”

 

Isabelle nods in the front seat.

 

“Okay.” Isak supplies again. They´ve already spoken about this, Isak will do what ever they tell him to do on this trip. It´s the deal.

 

“Oh yeah, and we will have dinner out tonight.”

 

“Oh!” Isabelle turns around and looks between them. “I´ve got this really nice green bottom-down that would look fabulous with your eyes!” she says excitedly to Isak. Given the short amount of time between the decision and the trip, Isak and Isabelle didn´t have the time to actually meet up, but she has been ordered to bring items for him as well, only with his height and a few other pieces of information to go by.

 

“Yeah, let´s try that for tonight.” She concludes more to herself and turns back.

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

Isak feels a little bit odd to be dressed up by someone else, just to match his supposed-to-be-boyfriend, but he is still thankful for it. He brought some of his best clothes, but since going to opening nights and being photographed with the chance of ending up in gossip magazines isn´t in his normal routine, he knows his own wardrobe is not up for the job really.

 

It turns out that Isabelle really has this quite weird idea that all men look better in patterns. After Isak had been able to get a small nap in his hotel room once they checked in, Isabelle comes to his room and starts roaming around in his suitcase. Clearly not satisfied with what she finds, she storms out just to return a minute later with a whole suitcase of her own and start demanding Isak to try different things on, one shirt more extravagant then the next. When Isak tries to imply that he at least have to look a little bit like himself, they settle on washed out folded up blue jeans, no socks, with a white tee and a short-sleeved green shirt with a small flower pattern hanging loose and open over it. It is a warm night after all and it is only a casual dinner “with friends”. When they meet up in the lobby Mikael is looking effortlessly cool, in jeans in a similar way to Isak´s, but with a grey vest over a light grey tee instead, a hat sitting on top of his head and sunglasses hanging in his collar.

 

But it´s when Even walks out of the elevator that Isak really catches his breath. Despite the warm night Even is wearing skinny black jeans, black dress shoes without socks and a plane white shirt with the three first buttons undone and the sleeves folded up to the elbows. His hair is pulled back in an almost unreal quiff, unlike the soft way it was hanging down on the plane trip over here. He´s walking his lanky body over to where they are standing with a cool sway that makes him look like the real movie star out of the group. Isak is just staring, until he catches his eyes, and Isak instantly drops his gaze to the floor.

 

“There you are!” Mikael greets him. “Took some time to get that hair in place?”

 

Even shrugs. “You know it.” He says. “Unlike some of us I don´t have someone to help me get dressed.” _I would dress you_ , Isak thinks. _Or undress you, preferably_.

 

Isak feels an arm hooking around his neck, jolting him out of his thoughts. He looks up and sees Mikael, simultaneously putting his other arm around Even´s neck, practically hanging between them, since they are both a good bit taller than him.

 

“Now let´s go, my two handsome men. Aren´t I just lucky, having the two of you by my side.” He chuckles.

 

And then in a lower, teasing voice; “You can both be my boyfriends tonight if you behave.” Throwing his head back laughing loudly at his own obvious joke.

 

Even laughs too, but Isak thinks it sounds a bit tense. Isak tries to sound unaffected and replies with a smug smile “Yeah, let´s go give those paps something to talk about.”

 

They all get to the cars waiting with Jonas outside. The car ride is short, Isak thinks they probably could have walked, but he is in no position to give any suggestions on the arrangements. Tonight it´s just the four of them, the others chosen to hang back at the hotel. Mikael is the one that needs to be shown off, after all.

 

Just before they leave the car Jonas looks up from a message he just got on his phone.

 

“Looks like Monica has been pulling some strings.” He says.

 

“Hm?” Isak frowns. “Who´s Monica?”

 

“Mandy´s press person.” Even replies. “Means she´s probably leaked out dinner plans.”

 

“Oh.”

 

By that note, Mikael grabs Isak´s hand as soon as they are out of the car. It feels easy enough, as they walk up to the restaurant. It is strange, since Isak can´t really see anyone, but he has the constant feeling of being watched. It is not a likable feeling, at all. He wonders if this is how it always feels, being a celebrity. He is suddenly very thankful that he is not normally this much of a public figure, and feels a little bit sad for Mikael if this is how he always feels. Isak squeezes Mikael´s hand a bit at that, for reassurance, as he makes sure not to turn his head around to see if anyone is watching them.

 

“You get used to it.” Mikael says, as if he can read Isak´s mind.

 

“You shouldn´t have to though.”

 

“It comes with the job.” Mikael simply shrugs. “Let´s just hope it will reach the gossip columns quick, so Owen sees it.”

 

“Yeah, ´cause we all know that Owen reads all the gossip columns.” Jonas chuckles beside them.

 

____________________

 

 

The dinner is nice, and Isak has a really good time, feeling more relaxed already. The four of them spend quite some time telling stories about how they got to know each other, since both Isak and Jonas and Mikael and Even are childhood friends. Jonas is vividly telling about the time when Isak was blackmailed by some of their friends into joining the revue at school, ending up with a singing part, dressed as a sleazy version of Justin Timberlake. He even shows Mikael and Even an old video of Isak singing that he for some reason has saved on his phone.

 

“Oh my God!” Isak dies a little, hides his face in his hands, felling himself go all red.

 

“But look at you, you´re so cute!” Mikael laughs and squeezes his shoulder, watching the video of seventeen-year-old Isak singing in black hot pants. When Isak dares to look back up Even is giving Isak a long look that he can´t really read.

 

Isak gets to know a lot about how Even and Mikael met in high school over their shared passion for film, and later entered film school together. Isak could listen to stories about Even forever, eagerly soaking up all the information about him, or just getting lost in listening to his voice and his laugh as he is telling embarrassing things about Mikael. He has the most beautiful laugh, and he looks so happy when he and Mikael are bantering over things in their past.

 

At one point he feels Jonas elbowing him and he snaps his head towards his friend.

 

“What?” Isak mimes.

 

Jonas just raises his eyebrows and nods towards some people a few tables away. Isak looks over to see some raised phones in their direction. _Right, the job._ Isak instantly slides closer to Mikael, as he is squeezed between the two of them in the half circle sofa. Mikael seems to take the hint as well and wraps an arm around Isak´s shoulders. Isak leans in a bit closer, directing his eyes on Mikael instead. He keeps his eyes on Mikael for most of the rest of the night, feeling it is probably safer that way. He still listens to that beautiful voice on the other side of Mikael, who is now talking to Jonas about some new band they both like and that is apparently from Australia, but he doesn´t participate in the conversation or dare to look back at Even more that a few short glances.

 

As they are leaving the restaurant Mikael´s arm is wrapped around Isak´s back and Isak feels brave and plants a kiss on his cheek. They´ve talked about this, after all, him and Mikael, about doing _what ever feels right in the moment to make it look real_.

 

Mikael just beams back at him, but behind him Isak can see Even turning his head away. Do Even not agree with this arrangement? Isak wonders. He hasn´t really thought about that. Maybe Even thinks that Isak is taking advantage of the situation or even Mikael´s fame? Nothing could be more untrue and Isak feels a little bit irritate by that thought. Do Even think so little of him? Yes, of course he sees it as an opportunity to come on the trip, coming with to Australia is why he is doing this after all, but he doesn´t care much for the fame or the attention. On the contrary, that is the downside of the whole thing.

 

_____________________

 

The next day, as Jonas had previously explained, Mandy arrives at the hotel, and Mikael and Mandy has all these short interviews in another part of the hotel. Isak doesn´t bother to join in or meet up, knowing he will meet them all tonight at the opening anyway. All of the rest being busy with work he decides to instead stay in his room, enjoy a late breakfast from room service and spend some time writing. It isn´t that easy to concentrate though since he can hear all the commotion from the front of the hotel, when Mandy´s team arrives with fans already lining up, and then all of the photographers and journalists turns up.

He likes that his hotel room is facing the entrance, since he likes looking out on the busy street life, but he hadn´t counted on all the noise. Anyway, he pours more coffee, puts on his headphones and actually manages to do some work. He can´t really write with music in his ears, but he can do some useful things anyway; planning some chapters and developing the characters background stories.

 

He doesn´t normally write so much about his characters looks, but he usually creates an image in his own head, that he can use when he thinks about how a character will look or react in a certain moment. After a while he finds that one of his mains starts to take on characteristics of Even in his head. He wasn´t planning on any love story in this book, but using Even as a template isn´t such a bad idea, he thinks. He is cool enough and Isak will definitely not have a hard time describing every change in his face; the way he speaks or laughs or smirks or squints his eyes. _God_ , Isak is getting lost in those thoughts.

 

He runs his hand through his hair and leans back in the chair. Maybe he just needs to take a break, get a shower or something, start to get ready for this evenings event. He knows that Isabelle is going to come by him in a few hours. He closes his laptop and heads for the bathroom, throwing his tee at the bed as he walks by.

 

As he enters the bathroom he is meet with the view of his own bare chest in the mirror. He stops and looks at the image, absentmindedly putting a hand on his chest, starting to move his hand slowly. He wonders what Even would think of that image. Would Even like it, or does he prefer bigger muscles? Isak snorts at himself, what does he really know about Even´s preferences? All he has to go on is that first encounter in the restroom of the airport, where he had been so certain that the look Even gave him was one of interest. For all Isak knows he might even be into women! He shakes his head, drops the rest of his clothes without looking in the mirror and gets into the shower. He turns it on and lets the water cover his body as he closes his eyes and just enjoys the feeling.

 

Of course, his mind starts to wander again. To those blue, blue eyes and how they looked at him and how he felt a tingling sensation in his stomach as they did. To those lips and the way that tongue sometimes sneaks out to wet those gorgeous lips. _God_ , he wants to feel those lips. _He wants to taste that mouth_. He leans back at the tiles on the wall, lets the warm water caress him and lets his hand moves down his own body. He can feel himself starting to get hard as he touches the skin on his stomach, caressing it.

 

He knows from years of experience how to get himself off quick and efficient if he needs to, but right now he indulges in the fantasy of Even touching him, letting it take its time, imagining it being slow and sweet and dizzying. He always had a vivid imagination, that´s why he got so got at writing fiction. Right now the pictures inside his head are going wild.

 

He can hear his own moan echoing between the tiles as he finally lets himself wrap a hand around his hard cock and start stroking. The feeling of Even´s presence in the room is so strong; he can almost smell the other man. It is Even´s hand around him, Even´s hands on his skin. The strokes get faster and he is so aroused that even though he didn´t intent on being efficient, he still doesn´t last long. With a load groan he shoots up on his stomach. He stays a bit with his eyes closed against the wall; the now softening cock still in his hand, while the water washes him clean of all evidence of the moment. 

_Shit, this is bad_ , he thinks to himself and sighs.


	3. Look good together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look, here´s another one.” He holds his phone up for Isak to see. Isak casts a glance at the screen, seeing yet another somewhat blurry picture of him and Mikael on some strangers instagram account. 
> 
> They look quite good together Isak has to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all nice comments. I hope you like this new chapter.

 

About an hour later he is sitting in his chair again, this time watching as Isabelle is laying out clothes on his bed, options for the night. Tonight is the open night of the new play, and their first public appearance together. Mikael´s clothes had been decided weeks ago, so now Isabelle is trying to match him up with that outfit. Jonas is half lying in the armchair beside the bed, totally wreaked after a full day of work, scrolling on his phone.

 

“Look, here´s another one.” He holds his phone up for Isak to see. Isak casts a glance at the screen, seeing yet another somewhat blurry picture of him and Mikael on some strangers instagram account. There were really only a few pictures out there, but they are shared between accounts until they seem to be everywhere. The most popular, and actually a really good one, is of course of him kissing Mikael on the cheek. They look quite good together Isak has to admit.

 

There are also some with really bad quality from inside the restaurant, with him leaning in on Mikael´s side, looking all cuddly. Those are actually Isak´s favourite ones because in them you can also see Even. In one he is talking with his hands vividly and both Jonas and Mikael are laughing (Isak, _of course_ , only has eyes for Mikael). In another Even looks down at the table, while Mikael and Isak are looking at each other. In some versions Even and Jonas are cut out of the picture and Mikael and himself blown up. Isak is thinking he wants to cut out everyone but Even, blow _him_ up and save it to his own phone.

 

“You look good together.” Jonas comments with a smirk.

 

“I hope Owen sees them then.” Isak answers.

 

“Let´s really fucking hope so, for all the trouble we´re going through for his sake.”

 

“Such trouble, such hard work.” Isak laughs and looks over at Isabelle who is currently holding up a suit before him and smiling.

 

“Let´s get you to work then, in some really expensive gorgeous clothes,” she says. “Let´s make you look a million dollars.”

 

“Don´t need any clothes for that.” Isak smirks, making Jonas snort.

 

It´s always been easy for Isak to flirt with people he´s not interested in, especially women. That´s why he had quite the reputation in high school, before he came out, and also don´t usually have any trouble picking up men when he´s only looking for some distraction.

 

Isabelle just laughs and hands him the suit to try it on and Isak obliges.

 

___________________

 

A few hours later, after a quick bite of food with Jonas in the hotel room, Isak really feels like a million dollar when he is walking with Jonas towards the elevators. Both of them now dressed in suits that Isabelle picked, and she even insisted on helping Isak with his hair. He is currently more styled than ever before in his life, and he is trying to walk as if he _owns it_. He knows there will be a lot of photographers there tonight, not even hidden, a lot of Australian celebrities, of course, Owen and Mandy. And Even.

 

Like it is a regular occurrence now, Isak almost gasps when he sees Even down in the lobby. He can´t look him in the eyes, remembering how he not so long ago got himself off to fantasies of the other man. The sight of him in his suit is almost too much.

 

“Looking good.” Even mumbles when Isak comes up to him, sounding almost a little angry. Isak looks up, surprised, but Even has already turned to Jonas, greeting him as well. _Why is he angry at me?_ Isak thinks.

 

Before he has the chance to reply Mikael joins the group with Annette by his side.

“Let´s rock!” he declares loud enough for people in the lobby to turn and look, making their entire group laugh. Mikael looks like the movie star he is, all confident and with a mischievous look in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, let´s do this.” Jonas agrees and they all walk to the cars.

 

___________________

 

 

Isak and Mikael arrives together, Mikael holding on to Isak´s hand as they walk out of the car. There are so many flashes going off at the same time that Isak almost feels blinded for a second. But Mikael is there by his side, holding on tight, smiling at everyone, even throwing some air kisses around the crowd. And by their side is Annette, steady as a rock, pushing them forward, towards the red carpet. It´s a real fucking red carpet, and it all feel so stupid with a carpet out on the street that Isak almost starts to giggle. The whole situation making him giggly and a little bit dizzy at the same time. _Maybe no drinks for me tonight_ , he thinks, since he feels tipsy on the atmosphere alone.

 

After a few poses in front of the cameras, some press person is very firmly guiding him further inside, leaving Mikael behind. Isak sees another couple arriving, and the cameras go crazy. The beautiful brown haired woman in the couple walks up to join Mikael in the spotlight, hogging his arm and smiling widely. The man stands beside with a sour look on his face. This must be Mandy and Owen, Isak realises.

 

As Isak stands a little bit lost at the side, not knowing really what to do, _does he wait here, or continue inside?_ someone grabs his arm and drags him further inside the venue.

 

It´s Even.

 

Startled by the sudden body contact Isak just follows him to where they are heading, which turns out to be a small bar just inside of the doors. Even lets go of his arm and grabs two glasses of champagne, shuffling one of them into Isak´s hand.

 

“Drink,” he orders, so Isak drinks. Even still seems somewhat angry with him, and Isak´s eyes are darting around. “Where are the rest? Where is Jonas?” he asks.

 

“Jonas and Steinar are sorting something with Mandy´s team.” Even answers. Yeah, right, he keeps forgetting that they are all working here. This is not a fun night out on the town, this is them working.

 

Isak changes a glance at Even, who is looking back at him with a frown between his brows.

 

“So.” Isak tries to come up with a conversation starter, since Even keeps silent, just sipping from his glass. “Is this normal to you all?” he looks around the room to indicate what he is referring to.

 

“Hm, not really.” Now Even looks around too. “Things are getting bigger lately, I guess. And Mandy is quite the star over here, so.”

 

Isak takes in the room. It looks like some sort of old theatre lobby, with chandeliers and gold ornaments up on the walls. There are people everywhere, chatting in small groups, all dressed up in beautiful clothes. It´s like a theatre play in it-self, Isak thinks, all these people showing themselves and each other off. It looks like some really fancy party, but he starts to see it differently, realises that they are all more or less _working_ tonight. Just like him, in his fancy suit, with a glass of champagne, standing next to one of the most attractive men he´s ever met. Well, _some work_ , he thinks and start to get that giggly feeling back. He really shouldn´t be drinking.

 

When he glances back, Evens eyes are on him again. _Why are you looking at me like that?_

Thankfully Mikael are walking up to them in that moment with Mandy and Owen in tow.

 

“Hi.” He leans in and kisses Isak on the cheek. “Meet Mandy and Owen,” he introduces the pair.

 

Isak lets his eyes linger just a moment to long on Mikael, _all for the show_ , before he extends his hand to the two newcomers. On his side he can almost feel Even tense.

 

“Hi, I´m Isak. Nice to meet you.” He smiles at Mandy who beams back at him. Owen throws his arm around Mandy before shaking Isak´s hand. “Owen.” He sounds a little defensive but still manages to give a polite smile.

 

“So.” Mandy keeps looking between them with a wide grin on her face. “How is Australia treating you so far?” she asks with a very distinct Australian accent. Isak wonders if she is also _in_ on the thing. He supposes she must be, if her team is not working behind her back.

 

“It´s great!” Mikael exclaims. “The food is wonderful.” The food? They had eaten what, once?

 

“Yes.” Isak sneaks his arm around Mikael´s back; in a similar way to the way Owen is holding Mandy. “It´s really nice to finally be here.” He looks at Mikael again, with a fond expression on his face. He can feel Owen starring at the two of them, and he suspects Mikael feels it too, because he leans up, as if asking for a kiss. Isak obliges and presses his lips softly against Mikael´s in a small peck.

 

Suddenly Even is stirring beside him.

 

“I..I should go try find Steinar.” He excuses himself with a nod towards Mandy and Owen and disappears into the crowd.

 

Isak is both a little relived at that, and also somewhat disappointed. Owen looking more relaxed however, even cracks some joke, as Isak and Mikael stays with Mandy and Owen, chatting politely, until it is time to go inside for tonight´s happening.

 

After a while Isak relaxes back in his seat and enjoys the show. “ _We did good tonight_ ,” he thinks to himself.

 

________________

 

 

Later the same night and they are back at the hotel, where they ended up at the roof top bar, on Mikael´s command. It´s way passed midnight and it´s just the four of them again. Mikael´s head is already leaning on his arms on the table. Jonas is looking really tired, keeps yawning and stretching his arms over his head.

 

“Shit, this jetlag thing is really wearing me out.” He yawns even bigger.

 

“Should have taken that midday nap after all.” Isak provides.

 

“Well some of us had to work this morning, you know.” He gives Isak a tired smile.

 

Isak feels a little bit guilty at that since he was probably the only one of them that had the possibility of sleeping in this morning. Suddenly Mikael stands. “Got to hit the loo” he explains and wobbles a little, as he walks away.

 

“Okay, yeah, so I think I´ll hit the bed. See you tomorrow.” Jonas also stands to walk away. “Don´t stay up to late now children!” he says as he leaves.

 

So it´s just the two of them again. Isak feels the silence stretch out between them while Even keeps ogling the glass in his hand, swirling the liquid around. They´ve all been so tired that no-one´s really been very talkative since they got back, but it feels worse when it´s just the two of them at the table. Isak can´t help but look at the beautiful man sitting across from him, looking lost in his own thoughts. Isak wonders what those thoughts might be, the old phrase “ _A penny for your thoughts_ ” popping up in his mind. Suddenly Even snaps his head up and looks at Isak, like he said it out loud.

 

“You seem to have fallen into your role very easily,” he states.

 

“ What?” Isak frowns, suprised by the tone in Even´s voice.

 

“It seems to come very naturally.” Even continues.

 

“I..” Isak doesn´t know how to respond. It sounds like an accusation. Suddenly he feels irritated again.

 

“I´m just doing what I´m supposed to, right?” It comes out more harsh than he expected.

 

“Right.” Even snorts.

 

_What the fuck?_

“Listen, I really don´t now what you´re trying to imply.”

 

“Whatever.” Even sound angry, but there is something else there as well, some kind of sadness that Isak can´t really pinpoint. Even downs the rest of his drink and stands. “See you around, Isak.”

 

And with that he´s gone and Isak is left alone.

 

_What just happened here?_

 

 

___________________

 

 

Isak can´t stop thinking about the encounter with Even. He is back in his hotel room, flat back on his bed, under the duvet, starring up at the ceiling. Why is Even so irritated? Isak is trying to recall how Even has been acting around him and Mikael since they arrived. He is obviously not happy about the whole arrangement, that much is clear, and he acts somewhat jealous when Isak and Mikael are acting out their affection for each other (even though it´s for the audience). And now this… interrogation?

 

Is Even worried that Isak has real feelings for Mikael so things will get messy? Is Even worried that Isak will sweep Mikael away - away from Even?

 

The solution he comes up with is that Even is in love with Mikael! That must be it! The more Isak thinks about it the more it makes sense. It actually feels like the only explanation for Evens strange behaviour. Isak knows he is not forming feelings for Mikael, fuck the only one he´s been daydreaming about is Even himself.

 

But Even obviously loves Mikael.

 

It is so clear in all his actions, in how protective he is of the other man, in how happy he seems when they spend time together. And here Isak enters the picture and starts acting (for a very good reason, but anyway) as Mikael´s boyfriend and everyone is commenting on how good they look together and how natural it all seems.

 

 _Of course,_ Even is jealous! Isak is taking the spot Even wants for himself. This could potentially get very messy, he thinks. The big question is, does Mikael know? Isak decides he has to talk to him as soon as possible.

 

____________________

 

 

The opportunity present it self the next day when Mikael and Steinar are sitting in the lobby waiting for a car that will take Mikael to a photo shoot with Mandy and Isak is keeping them company. Jonas is off fixing something again, leaving Isak to sort himself out. It is not that Isak is disappointed, he knows this is a working trip, he was just assuming they might get a little bit more time together then they actually have.

 

Suddenly Steinar gets a phone call and walks to the side to talk. Isak seizes the opportunity and tells Mikael all about last night´s conversation and of his suspicions.

 

Mikael instantly starts laughing. “No!” he says. “Even is not in love with me, Isak.”

 

Isak frown. He can´t really see what´s so funny about this. “But I really think he is! All the signs are there.”

 

Mikael gives him a really strange look. There is a lingering smile on his lips and still laugh in his eyes, but something else as well. He squeezes his eyes as if he is trying to figure something out while he keeps looking at Isak.

 

Before they can talk anymore Steinar comes back, both Even and Isabelle in tow.

 

“So the car is here.” Steinar announces and starts gathering his stuff.

 

“Will you come too, Isak?” Isabelle´s wondering.

 

“No, I was actually hoping on doing some sightseeing while you´re gone. Maybe go down to the harbour for a while.”

 

At that Mikael suddenly turns towards Even, grabs his arm and almost pushes him towards Isak. “Take Even with you! He´s been mopping around all day, he could use some fresh air.”

 

Even and Isak, now standing straight in front of each other, starring each other down, both start talking at the same time; “I really don´t..” “I´m not sure..”

 

They both go silent, Even coughs a little in his hand and Isak looks to the floor.

 

“Oh please.” Mikael cuts in. “Humour me on this. Think of poor me who will be working all the time while you two get to go out and explore the city. Buy me a souvenir!”

 

Even huffs at that, and Isak looks back up at him. Isak is thinking back to his conversation with Mikael earlier. Maybe Mikael wants Isak and Even to become better friends, so things want get awkward. Maybe that is a good idea. They don´t really know each other at all. Maybe this will ease the tension a bit.

 

“Okay,” he says and shrugs.

 

“Then it´s settled!” Mikael smiles before Even has time to say anything, “Got to run, see you later.” and rushes after Steinar and Isabelle who is already walking towards the doors.

 

So there they are.

 

“Okay then.” Even finally seem to find his voice. “Where do you want to start?”

 

Isak looks into his blue blue eyes and thinks that this is going to be a long day. But for Mikael´s sake, he is going to try to befriend this ridiculously attractive man.

 

_________________

 

They start walking around, not having a real purpose of their direction. The weather is absolutely fantastic, and even though they stay silent for the most part in the beginning Isak soon starts to feel more relaxed and enjoys himself, waking in this beautiful city with this beautiful man by his side. After a while they start to randomly comment on things they pass, pausing in front of a small shop to look at the window, Even buying some post-cards from a stand (“It´s for my mum”), and when a tune is suddenly bursting from a passing car, they start talking about music.

 

Soon the conversation is flowing more easily between them and before he knows it Isak finds himself laughing and joking. Isak finds that they actually have a lot in common, and that Even besides being ridiculously attractive also is really funny and interesting.

 

When they suddenly turn a corner and find themselves in the middle of a street totally covered in graffiti and street art, they both just stops in their tracks with mouths dropped.

 

“What the..” Isak looks around. There are paintings everywhere, not just high up on the walls but also on dustbins, on doors, on louvers. Even is tilting his head back, looking up at the walls.

 

“I´ve heard about this place,” he almost whispers. “Isak, this is fantastic!”

 

At that Isak turns to look at Even instead. Isak looks at his grin that is now so wide that it crinkles up his whole face, eyes shining with excitement. His arms spread out to the sides as he slowly turns around in the street to look everywhere, and Isak thinks that he could probably stay looking at this man forever.

 

When Even looks back at him Isak doesn´t advert his eyes. He´s sure all the feelings he is feeling at the moment must be written all over his face, but he just can´t seem to care. Even doesn´t bulge either, just beams back at him as he grabs Isak´s arm and turns him around, back towards Even. Before Isak can help himself he starts giggling, a warm feeling spreading through him as he is being spun around by Even´s big warm hands. And when Even starts laughing too, this really loud laughter bubbling out of him, making his whole body shake from it, Isak feels like he is about to burst. This is so ridiculous, but he loves it.

 

When he almost trips, Even keeps him on his foots by a steady grip and stops the spinning. They are both catching their breaths from laughing, Even still holding on to him. Their eyes lock again and for a moment he gets that same feeling he got in the restroom at the airport.

 

Then Even snap back in to reality and lets go of Isak, taking a step back.

 

“I think we need ice cream.” Even´s smile still on his face, but a little caution in his voice, and Isak just nods, to lost in the moment to find any words.

 

______________

 

 

Some fifteen minutes later they are sitting side by side on a stone bench down at an open area, both with ice cream cones in their hands, looking at people milling around.

 

“I´m sorry about the other night.” Even turns his head and looks at him, narrowing his eyes. “I must have come of as a real asshole.” His voice soft.

 

“It´s okay.”

 

Reality downs on Isak and he can´t help but sigh. For a moment he lost himself in the bubble of being alone with Even. But they are not alone on this trip, and Even is _in love_ with somebody else.

 

“No, it´s really not.” Even continues. “I know you´re just doing what you´re asked to do. It´s not my place to question that.”

 

Isak´s stomach is sinking.

 

“I promise you, I´m really not interested in Mikael.”

 

He needs Even to understand that he is not competition here. He needs him to understand that he is not trying to steal Mikael away. That is the only way Isak can think of keeping this budding friendship with Even. At least he can have that, he thinks. Maybe he can keep Even in his life, as a friend.

 

“Hm.” Even says, still looking at him, now with a curious look in his eyes.

 

But there is something else there to, almost fondness that Isak really don´t understand.

At least Even doesn´t seem angry with him anymore, so he continues; “Like, Mikael is really great. Yeah, of course you know that.” He casts a glance at Even. “But I´m not like, into him like _that_.”

 

Even keeps looking at him. Is Even looking at his _lips_ , why would he do that?

 

Isak must be imagining things now, he really needs to get a grip. The sheer proximity to Even must be hoaxing his mind. He can feel the warmth of the other mans body, so close but yet so far away. If he could only reach out and touch.. He is longing to reach out, his hand almost aching to feel the other mans skin.

 

But he can´t. Instead he stands up abruptly, putting some more distance between them.

 

“We should get back,” he says.

 

Even looks a little bit surprised, but then he nods and looks down in his lap. “Yeah.” The word comes out slowly. “We should, shouldn´t we?”

 

____________________

 

 

They walk back, not in total silence, but the mirthful atmosphere from before is gone. When they reach the hotel they find Mikael sitting alone in the lobby, scrolling on his phone. As if he has been waiting for them his eyes finds them as soon as they walk through the doors and he bounces up.

 

“They you are!” he exclaims.

 

“Mik!” Even hurries towards him, as if he is urgent to not spend any more time alone with Isak. Isak drags a little behind.

 

“So, how was the exploration of the town?” Mikael wiggles his eyebrows at them and Even snorts.

 

“Fine.” He simply answers, sounding grumpy.

 

Isak feels confused. Confused by the cheerful spirit of the day gone, confused by Evens behaviour. Is Even moody because Mikael doesn´t seem to object to him spending so much time alone with Isak? Is Even moody because Mikael doesn´t seem to miss him the same way he misses Mikael? He feels like he should probably leave the two of them alone.

 

“Yeah, it was nice.” Isak offers. “I.. I should probably try to get some rest, my feet are hurting. See you later.”

 

He turns away quickly to avoid the relief he suspects to see in Even´s eyes, and heads for the elevators around the corner.

 

Just as he approaches the elevators however, he thinks he might as well ask them about the plans for tonight, so he doesn´t have to bother Jonas in case he is busy. He starts walking back and almost rounds the corner again when he hears Mikael´s voice.

 

“What the fuck, Even?!”

 

“I know, I´m sorry.” Even´s voice comes out more quiet.

 

“You got to tune it down. He even talked to me about it!”

 

“He did?” Even louder now. “What.. what did he say?”

 

“What did _you_ say?”

 

“I.. I just said I was worried. About you, I mean. That it all looked so real.” Even almost mumbles and Isak can barely make out the words.

 

“It´s supposed to look real! That´s the whole point, you idiot.” Mikael sounds surprisingly fond despite the harsh words.

 

“Yeah, but you could have fooled me. I mean that kiss yesterday…”

 

“Listen.” Mikael interrupts. “He thinks you´re in love with _me._ That´s what he wanted to tell me.”

 

A loud noise from the elevator doors behind Isak blocks out their voices. Isak startles and suddenly feels very ashamed, standing there eavesdropping. He rushes towards the elevator and troughs himself in just before it closes, earning a surprised look from the woman in it.

 

 _Fuck_ , Isak thinks on the way up. _They were talking about me, weren´t they?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always nice. Tell me what you think.


	4. Master of stroking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We´re not in love, I promise.” He laughs and looks around a bit. This is not a conversation they should be having here, with a lot of strangers around them. 
> 
> “I´m calling it.” She says, still standing too close. “Before this trip is over, you two will fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter. I´m too impatience to post them slower. Sorry about that.

Tonight is apparently some mingle event arranged by the Norwegian consul in Melbourne. To Isak´s surprise he is informed that Even is not joining them tonight. “Taking the night off.” Mikael simply says on their way to the car, giving Isak a long look. 

On the other hand, neither is Owen, supposedly out of town for work. It won´t be any photographers there tonight, but there is always phones and social media. 

“So this is it.” Steinar is saying in the car ride over. “These are the pictures Owen will be looking for. “

Isak understands and just nods, he thinks this might even be easier with Even not around. He still misses the sight of him though, even with the strange tension and his own confusion. Acting as if being in love with Mikael is easy. Acting as if not interested in Even is harder, especially after today. He just finds Even so damn mesmerising that he´s afraid it is starting to show on his face whenever he is looking at the other man. So, maybe this is better. 

The evening turns out really nice. Mandy is more easy-going and chatty with Owen not around, and she keeps close to their group. Isak finds that he enjoys the company, once you get to know her Mandy is really funny and she makes them laugh all the time.

Not that Isak thinks a possessive behaviour towards your partner is okay in anyway, but he can somewhat understand where Owen is coming from, seeing that Mandy is kind of flirty with all of them, especially with Isak, as the evening carries on. But this is the way she is, Isak thinks, and if Owen can´t take it he shouldn´t be with her. 

He still worries a little as she keeps leaning in on him when she gets a little tipsy. He makes sure to keep an arm around Mikael, and to cast looks at him as often as possible just to make sure it doesn´t look like he is flirting back. He thinks they´re good.

But then Mikael is swept away from his arm by some Norwegian employee that wants to take a picture with him. Isak is left alone with Mandy who is now trying to whisper something in his ear. It tickles and he laughs as he is trying to keep her on a distance by placing his hands on her arms. 

“You two are so cute together”! She exclaims. “Are you sure it isn´t real?”

Okay, so they are talking about this now. 

“Yes, I´m sure.” He reassures her.

“But it could be.” She smirks at him with a suggestive glint in her eyes. 

“We´re not in love, I promise.” He laughs and looks around a bit. This is not a conversation they should be having here, with a lot of strangers around them. 

“I´m calling it.” She says, still standing too close. “Before this trip is over, you two will fuck.” 

Isak feels himself blush, wish is really not a good thing. He wouldn´t mind fucking on this trip, that much is true, but the image of someone totally different from Mikael pops up in his mind. 

“Oh, you´re blushing” she squeals excitedly. “I knew it!”

“No, no, it´s not what you think!” he tries to cover for himself.

“Don´t worry, your secret is safe with me.” She pinches his cheek, actually pinches it, like he´s a little child. 

Thank God Jonas is coming up to them at that point, with two beers in his hands, handing Isak one. Also joining is a woman from Mandy´s team and Mandy stands back a bit at that. When Mandy and the woman leaves them a while later, to make Mandy say hi to some people, Isak is alone with Jonas for the first time in days. 

They stand quiet beside each other for a while, just looking at people mingling, sipping from their cups. With no more movie stars around, no one is really paying them any attention, so Isak feels save to bring up the thing on his mind. 

“So, Mikael and Even.” He starts.

Jonas turns his head to look at him.

“Yes?” 

“What´s the story there?” He´s trying to sound casual. 

Jonas snorts. “There is not story. Or rather, you know the story, they told you.”

“Yeah..” Isak tries. “But is that all? I mean, they are so close.”

“So are we.” Jonas is looking funny at him now. “You´re not failing me on this, are you? Mikael is not your type!”

“No.” It comes out quick. “No worries, everything´s good with Mikael.”

“So..?” Jonas smirks a little now. 

“No!” Isak answers, again a little too quick, not ever sure what he is objecting to. 

Jonas tips his head back, a startling laugh. “Oh my God, you´ve got the hots for Even!” he says way to loud.

“No.” Isak tries again, but not sounding so sure any more, as he feels a warmth spread in his face. He looks to the ground, trying to hide from Jonas gaze now turned on him again. 

“Yes you do.” He simply states, claps Isak on the shoulder and takes a sip of his beer.

“Even if that would be true, doesn´t really matter though.” Isak mumbles, still not willing to look properly at his friend. 

“Why?” Jonas askes.

“I think Even is in love with Mikael.”

Jonas is quiet for a while and then he squeezes Isak´s shoulder. “I really don´t think so, Is. I´ve been around them for a while now, and I really don´t think so. Whatever makes you think so, there must be another explanation.”

At that Isak looks back up, into his friends warm brown eyes looking so kindly at him. 

“Really.” Jonas continues and raises his big bushy eyebrows, hand still on Isak´s shoulder. “That´s not it.”

“Okay.” Isak says quietly.

“I really haven´t been around the two of you enough to be able to give you any advice there though.” Jonas sighs, sounding a little disappointed. 

“That not your fault.” 

“I know, I know. I was just hoping plans wouldn´t continue changing so much all the fucking time, keeping me so damn busy.” 

“We both knew this was a working trip.” Isak provides.

“You´re still having a good time though? You don´t regret coming along?”

At that, Isak can´t help but smile wide. “I really don´t regret coming along.”

No matter what happens, no matter what all this turns into, he´s really glad that he took this change. He feels more alive in so many ways than he has in a long time. He really enjoys all the new views (and insides to the world of the rich and famous, maybe he can use that in a book), all the new smells, listening to people talking in this weird accent. He knows this is the kind of thing he needed to regain his inspiration. He is so extremely grateful that he don´t think he will be able to pay Jonas back in a long time. 

No matter what will happen, or won´t happen, with Even, he´s also happy to feel desire again, even if it hurts. Feeling things is what he needs in his line of work. Not feeling anything at all, being numb and detached is what makes it difficult to write. Like, if he doesn´t give a fuck what happens in the book, why would the readers? 

“Good.” Jonas answers, clinging his cup to Isak´s in a cheer. They both smile and bring the cups to their mouths. 

____________________________ 

 

Isak is on his back in his room again, starting to really know this ceiling by now, having trouble getting a conversation out of his mind. This time the conversation he had with Jonas. He is ponding on the fact that both Mikael and Jonas seems so sure that Even is not in love with Mikael. Of course Mikael would say that, but Jonas. Isak trusts Jonas judgement more than anyone else’s. He also thinks back to the conversation he overheard this afternoon, between Mikael and Even. 

The thing is, Even seems to be in love with Mikael when he is talking to Isak, being all jealous and stuff. But he doesn´t seem to be so in love with Mikael when he is actually with Mikael. 

And if Even is not in love with Mikael, then what does it all mean? 

What about Even´s reluctance towards them pretending to be a couple? He knows he is not just imagining the way Even turns away or leaves when they act it out. If Even isn´t jealous of someone else being with Mikael, then.. 

Isak is almost afraid to let his own mind draw it´s conclusions. The attraction he feels for the other man is so strong, he can´t afford to be wrong about this. Not after today, when he enjoyed being in the presence of Even so much. He don´t know if he could handle being rejected by the most interesting and sexy man he has ever met, at least not while they are still on this trip, forced to interact with each other. 

No, he must try to calm down and live through this while it lasts, focusing on the task and just enjoy the sheer fact that he is in fucking Australia! Everything else is better left alone at then moment. 

He settles with that though, happy with himself for being so reasonably. In the back of his mind however, the memory of Even´s smile is lingering. In his imagination he is reaching out and touching that smile with his fingers.

___________________

Next day Mikael have no obligations, so the plan is to go to the beach and for a change everyone, even Isabelle, joins in. Annette is the only one claiming she is always on duty and Mikael just laughs at her. 

Isak doesn´t really get to exchange more than a short greeting with Even before they are all stuffing them self into two cars heading off. 

Mikael, Even and Annette are in the other car, so it´s him and Jonas with Isabelle squeezed in between them in the back and Steinar in the front. Isak notices that Isabelle is sitting really close to Jonas´ side. Not that there is a lot of room in the back seat in the first place, but they still seem really confortable with each other, making Isak wonder if there might be something he doesn´t know about. 

They are driven to this really beautiful beach, just some kilometres outside of town, with palm trees, a long stretch of beautifully looking sand, and a pier at the end. 

“I heard there are penguins here!” Isabelle says excitedly as they pull up, leaning over to Jonas window with a hand on his knee. Jonas doesn´t flinch at all. 

“Yeah, but they only come out at dawn.” Steinar provides from the front following her gaze out the window. She pouts a little at that, just before the car comes to a stop. 

It´s really fucking hot today, but out of the car there is a lovely breeze making it more bearable here than in the city. Isak is thankful for that, but still thinks he needs to find some shadow in not to long. 

When the other car pulls up, the door opens and Even is the first one out. Even´s legs in a pair of shorts are a sight for sore eyes, the rest of him in a pink tee and leather sandals with only a strap between two of the toes. He´s even got beautiful feet, Isak thinks. 

Jonas coughs a little by his side, making Isak tear his eyes away, helping Jonas with some bags from the trunk instead. They all head to some sun chairs apparently placed there for them. There is also some parasols for which Isak is grateful, seeing his Norwegian winter skin hasn´t been in the sun for a while. He did put on some really strong sun lotion that Isabelle dropped by his room this morning, before heading out, which he is happy for now. 

They settle their personal belongings down on the chairs, Isak heading for one next to Jonas, when someone grabs his arm. It´s Steinar.

“No, you go beside Mikael.” He says and points in the other direction. Yeah, right. Isak forgot that they might have the day off, but they are still in public. 

“Halla, boyfriend.” Mikael smiles at him when he comes over to the empty chair right next to him. 

“Halla.” Isak smiles back and casts a glance over to Mikael´s other side where Even is busy adjusting his chair. He catches Evens eyes shortly before he looks away again. Even puts his sunglasses on (with is kind of disturbing because now Isak can´t see where he is looking), lays down in his chair and start flicking though a pocket book. Isak just wants to talk to him, ask him what he is reading, how he is feeling today, how he slept, what he had for breakfast. Fuck, Isak just want to keep taking to him like they talked yesterday. 

Mikael´s voice is calling him out of his gaze.

“Sorry, what?” Isak says stupidly and finally looks away from Even. 

Mikael smirks at him. “I was just asking if you could help me with this?” Mikael is holding a bottle of sunblock in his hand.

“Eh, yeah. Sure.” Isak takes the bottle from him. 

At that Mikael shrugs his tee over his head and sits on the edge of the sun bed with his back towards Isak. He pours some of the white liquid in his hands and starts to stroke it on to Mikael´s back. 

“Better make it thoroughly. Don´t want my beautiful skin to get burned now, would we?” Mikael says with a teasing tone in his voice. 

Isak can here Even snort at that. So, not so lost in his book after all? Isak thinks. 

“Don´t worry. I´m the master of stroking.” Isak replies, making Mikael laugh out loud. 

As Isak continues his ministration on Mikael, he keeps looking over at Even. Even though Isak can´t see his eyes he is pretty sure that Even is actually not reading at all, unless he is a really slow reader. He has been looking at the same page for minutes now, not moving his head or turning the page. He gets the feeling that all Evens attention is on him and Mikael, even though he is not looking towards them. 

“Do you want me to do you legs, too?” Isak asks innocently to test his theory. 

Mikael looks a little surprised, which is understandably seeing he can actually reach the legs himself. But then he smirks at Isak, as if they are in on a joke together, and maybe they are. 

“Sure.” He says, pulling the sunbed to a flat mode and lays down on his stomach. Isak pours sun block directly onto the back of Mikael´s legs now, starting high up on his thighs. When he starts spreading it out in long firm strokes Mikael hums loudly. 

“Feeling so good, boyfriend.” Mikael mumbles, loud enough for Even to hear. “You´ve got a good touch, I´ll give you that.”

In the corner of his eye Isak can see Even moving in his chair, like he is uncomfortable. 

“And you´ve got good legs, I´ll give you that.” Isak teases him back.

“Oh my God, can you two stop flirting! There´re not even anyone around.” Isabelle snorts from Isak´s other side, making both him and Mikael break into laughing. 

“Shit!” Steinar suddenly calls out, making them all turn their head towards him. “Fuck, look at this.” He holds out his phone to show it to Jonas. 

Jonas sits strait up and pulls his sunglasses to the top of his head, looking at the phone in Steinar´s hand, a worried frown forming on his forehead. 

“What is it?” Isak asks.

“Look at this.” Jonas is handing the phone over to them. 

It´s an instagram photo from the mingle at the Norwegian consulate. Well, there are a few photos in a series actually, but the one that catches their eyes is a photo of Mandy leaning in on Isak, lips very close to his jaw. Isak has his hands on her arm and his head turned down toward her, smiling and looking very happy indeed. They basically look like they are possibly about to kiss. 

“When was this?” Mikael asks worriedly, sitting up now. “I was with you the whole time?”

“Well, you went away, and then she tried to whisper in my ear.” Isak is trying to explain, staring at the picture that is so not looking like how the situation actually went down. 

“Why are your hands on her?” Jonas asks. 

“I was trying to keep her away!”

Suddenly Even speaks up. “This is why I hate social media.” He says dryly. “A picture can look like fucking anything, with no context of the situation what so ever. And people just keeps on sharing them.”

Isak looks over at him surprised. He did not expect Even to defend him or speak up for him. 

“Yeah, well. You´re right.” Jonas says a little remorseful. “Let´s just hope Owen sees it that way.” 

Isak keeps looking at Even, but he keeps on pretending to read his book, still on the same page as far at Isak can see. He doesn´t look back at Isak once. 

Mikael, who still hasn´t said a word, looks at Isak with his eyebrows raised, then puts his own sunglasses on. 

“Well then. At least he won´t be coming for me this time.” 

Isak feels a little bit startled at than, but there´s really not much he can do about that now anyway, is there?

“Maybe you should put some pictures out there yourself.” Even suddenly suggests.

“Like a selfie?” Isabelle askes. Even just shrugs. 

“Yeah, maybe that would be a good idea, actually.” Steinar says. “You could post some pictures of the two of you here on the beach, looking stupidly in love.” 

 

And that´s how Isak and Mikael ends up snuggling up to each other on one of the sun beds basically in each other´s laps, giggling and kissing on the cheeks, trying to make it look like there are stupidly in love, while Steinar is snapping pictures of them on Mikael´s phone. The smiles are real enough, since they keep breaking down in laughter and nearly falling of the bed in the process of trying to find a position that looks good. 

“Children.” Jonas snorts. 

And Even. Even just keeps starring into his pocket book. 

After a while however Steinar is satisfied, and hands Mikael the phone back, to post a photo onto his official instagram account. 

“Which one do you think I should post?” Mikael holds his phone out to Even, who looks up. 

“What? I don´t care.” Even doesn´t take the phone from his hand. 

“Oh come on. You´re the artist in the family!” Mikael pouts. 

“You really are a child, Mik, a spoiled child. Impossible to say no to.” Even mumbles.

Isak is watching their interaction, fascinated with the conversation and Even´s reluctance to look at the pictures. 

Even hesitantly takes the phone and starts to flicker though the photos. Isak is starring at him, trying to read his face, but it stays blank, no emotions at all. Then he stops at one of the photos and keeps looking. 

“Looking good?” Mikael asks quietly, strange tone in his voice. 

Even stays quiet for a few more seconds, staring at the phone. 

“That one.” He says someone harsh and hands the phone back to Mikael. 

Mikael looks at it and a smile grows on his face. “That one it is! The true artist has spoken.”

Even snorts and returns to his book. 

____________________

Back at the hotel, safe in his own room, Isak pulls up the photo now posted on Mikael´s insta. At first he is a little surprised, because you almost can´t see Mikael in the photo, hidden behind Isak´s shoulder as they are on the verge of falling off the sun bed once again. But Isak is very visibly, laughing and looking right into the camera, eyes beaming and hair looking all unruly. He looks like he is having a lot of fun more than being madly in love, but Isak must admit that it is a really good picture of him. Of him. That´s what caught Even´s eye. Isak feels tingly all over. 

____________________

 

It´s only little over a week since they took off from Oslo Airport, still it feels like they have been on this trip forever. So much is going on all the time that Isak wakes up the next morning feeling completely drained. Him, Jonas and Isabelle had a simple dinner at the hotel restaurant last night, everyone else stayed clamped up in their rooms settling for room service. It´s like they all felt a need to not hang-out. Especially Mikael kept talking about how his head was about to blow up from having so much people around all the time. 

Isak can´t even start to imagine how he must feel, being the one dragged around to all the events, being introduced to new people all the time, doing interviews, when Isak himself feels drained from simply tagging along to half of them, not even obligated to speak to anyone but their group really. It is probably the trip it-self as well, being transported to a different time zone and stuff. The first couple of days have been rushing by on pure adrenalin, now it is starting to take it´s toll. 

So when his phone rings he´s first instinct is to not pick up, let it go to voice mail instead. But it kept on ringing. Finally, with a sigh, he rolls over in his bed and answers in a hoarse voice, not having used it at all today. 

“Yeah?”

“Wow, what a spirit! Are you sleeping?” Mikael´s voice sounding way to perky in his ear. 

“Eh.. no, of course not.”

“Listen. Me and Mandy have to take part in this panel this afternoon, it´s a local cultural society thing, but apparently Mandy use to be part of that venue when she was young so it´s kind of pro bono.” 

“Okay?” Isak hasn´t heard about this before, but then again, he only really paid attention to the things Jonas said he had to take part in. 

“I would like you to come.” Mikael continues. 

“Is this Steinar´s idea?” Isak wonders. 

“No, I would just like you to come.”

Isak stays silent for a moment, not really knowing how to interpret this. 

“Please, Isak. It will be fun!” 

He is on this trip to help Mikael after all.

“Yes, okay. When do we need to leave?”

______________________

Apparently this is really a small informal thing, which means neither Jonas nor Steinar is joining. So now Isak finds himself in a car with only Mikael and Even, on their way to meet up with Mandy. Both Even and Isak stay quiet during the ride, starring out the windows on different sides of the back seat, only Mikael in the front chatting away like there is no tomorrow. 

Isak didn´t realize Even was coming with before he saw him standing by the car, looking as breath-taking as ever. After yesterday at the beach, and all the thoughts that is swirling around in his mind after that instagram picture, he can´t look straight at Even. He has to concentrate on being Mikael´s boyfriend at the moment, and Even´s presence is not helping with that. 

They arrive and are instantly guided to the backside of a house into a beautiful garden, where some speakers are set up in front of a row of plastic chairs, some people milling around. Someone handles them glasses with refreshment as they are greeted by a woman in jeans shorts, sandals and big sunglasses, making them all feel a bit over-dressed. At least they went with short-sleeved shirts and short. Mandy comes up, kissing them all on the cheeks, but soon she drags Mikael away to introduce him to people.

“They are dying to meet you.” She says as they go, leaving Isak and Even standing back. 

They just stand there, looking at the beautiful setting, people all taking to each other like old friends, with Mikael now being introduced around. It looks like a private afternoon party more than anything else, and no one is paying them any attention. 

“Why are we here?” Isak can´t help but ask.

“I really don´t know.” Even answers, sounding as confused as Isak feels. 

The garden is lush with trees and bushes, creating shielded “rooms” of green, with most people hanging out in the biggest open area. Seeing they both feel a little out of place Isak and Even decides to find a place to sit, away from the crowd, waiting for the actual panel to start. 

Soon they find themselves sitting in a small arbour behind some bushes, shielded away but still in hearing range on the chatter that is going on behind them, the flower sent quite strong in the air. Suddenly Isak feels that maybe it wasn´t such a good idea to hide away from the rest considering this spot is kind of really romantic and now he and Even has nothing to focus on besides the two of them. Not even other people to look at. 

“That was quite the show you put on yesterday.” Even says after a while.

Isak knows instantly that he´s talking about the events at the beach. Isak can´t help but get at little irritated. What? Is Even going to interrogate him on his intensions with Mikael, again?

“I´m not having feelings for Mikael, jezz!” He can´t hide the annoyed tone in his voice, but to his surprise Even just gives a short laugh at that, not even sounding angry. 

“You really are something, Isak.” He says with a smile, still looking straight ahead. 

Isak glances over at his beautiful profile, feeling a little perplexed. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You coming along on this trip, turning everything up side down.” 

I don´t do that! is what he wants to answer, because he really doesn´t understand. But instead his brain goes into deflection mode, turning it into a joke instead.

“Well, we are in Australia after all.” He smirks, making Even laugh for real this time. 

Even turns to look at him, that curios expression back on his face. Isak can´t turn away from those blue eyes starring at him. The moment seems to drag out forever, them just starring into eat others eyes, Isak holding his breath. 

“Yes, we are.” Even says softly, his hand coming up like on it´s own accord reaching for Isak´s cheek, but stops somewhere mid air, as if he suddenly realises what he is doing. He just sits there staring at Isak with his hand half way to his face. 

“Isak.” He says sounding defeated, adverting his eyes and letting his hand drop onto his lap. 

The sound of his own name spoken like that makes Isak brave. Slowly he places his own hand over Even´s, now lying on his knee. 

“Even.” He almost whispers with all the emotions he is feeling poring into that name. 

Even tilts his head up, looking surprised back at him, but not withdrawing his hand. Isak is almost about to lean in, drawn to those gorgeous lips, when someone rounds the corner. They hear it before they see it and immediately spring apart, Isak swiftly removing his hand. 

“So this is where you´re hiding!” Mikael looks between them with a sly smile on his face.   
They must look caught, both starring back at him with wide eyes and stiff backs, but Mikael just laughs. 

“Oh come on, you two. The panel is about to start.” 

Mikael guides them back to the rest, hanging between with his arms around their necks much like he did the first time they met at the airport, and they are placed in the front row while Mikael takes a seat besides Mandy in some chairs now places between the speakers. 

There are more people present know and the rows are almost full. They sit through the conversation that the woman in jeans shorts are having with Mandy and Mikael at the front, and then a lot of questions being asked from people in the audience. Isak can´t really follow the conversation, being all too aware of Even´s body right next to him. 

He can still phantom the feeling of Even´s hand under his own, and all he wishes is that he was aloud to reach out and put his hand back on the other man´s, again lying in the same way on his knee right next to Isak. But he can´t do that. Instead he tries his best to smile at Mikael in front of them and nod his head when he thinks it is appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	5. Not to sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fucking hell, Jonas. I nearly kissed him! In a venue where I was as Mikael´s boyfriend!”
> 
> Isak throws himself in the nearest armchair in Jonas´ room, where he went straight after the arrived back at the hotel. He is extremely grateful that Jonas was actually in the room when he almost frantically knocked on the door. 
> 
> “Oj.” Jonas sounds surprised but also way to amused. 
> 
> “I mean, can you believe what would have happened if someone had seen us? I signed a fucking contract saying I wouldn´t do something like this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

“Fucking hell, Jonas. I nearly kissed him! In a venue where I was as Mikael´s boyfriend!”

 

Isak throws himself in the nearest armchair in Jonas´ room, where he went straight after the arrived back at the hotel. He is extremely grateful that Jonas was actually in the room when he almost frantically knocked on the door.

 

“Oj.” Jonas sounds surprised but also way to amused.

 

“I mean, can you believe what would have happened if someone had seen us? I signed a fucking contract saying I wouldn´t do something like this!”

 

“Hm, yeah. That would have been bad.” Still to amused, Jonas is looking down at him from his standing position. “But I mean, you didn´t, did you?”

 

“No.”

 

“And no-one saw anything, since nothing happened, right?”

 

“Yeah well… I didn´t _kiss_ him, and the only one that saw us where Mikael.” Isak squirms at little at the memory, now that the dazzling felling from being near Even is fading. “But I was practically holding his hand and we were so close…”

 

“You were so close, were you?” Jonas is mocking him now, Isak can feel it.

 

“But seriously, Is, aren´t you focusing on the wrong thing here?” Jonas sits down next to him.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you almost kisses Even, isn´t that the thing you should be focusing on? How did he react? What did you say to each other afterwards?”

 

“Not much.” Isak looks down on his hands. “We kind of didn´t talk after that. And Mikael, well Mikael knows how to fill a silence.”

 

“And when you said good bye just now?

 

“I.. I kind of left them and run up here..”

 

“You _what_? Why did you do that?”

 

Isak sighs. “I got scared. I needed to talk to my best friend.” He glazes over at Jonas, feeling like a little child caught doing something wrong. For the second time today, actually.

 

“Yeah, okay. I get it.” Jonas leans over and claps him on the shoulder. “It´s gonna be okay, Is. I´m sure.”

 

“How can you be sure?” Isak feels like he needs more comforting.

 

“Well, he didn´t out right refuse you, did he? Maybe he is confused, and don´t know what to think about it, but he didn´t call you out on it. That must be good.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Just talk to him, okay?”

 

_Just talk to him._ Yes, Isak supposes he has to do that.

 

There is another knock on the door and when Jonas opens there is Isabelle in the doorway.

 

“Hi, I…” she sounds a little breathless, like she has been running here too.

 

Jonas coughs and gets out of the way so she can spot Isak in the room and her expression changes.

 

“Oh Isak, hi! Good, I needed to find you.” She comes into the room, all business now, and starts to roam around in her bag.

 

Isak looks over her shoulder at Jonas still standing by the door. Now it is his time to smirk and Jonas just smiles back at him shrugging.

 

________________

 

 

 

So he really intends to talk to Even, he really does, but suddenly everyone seems really busy and he doesn´t have Even´s number. He knows that Mikael is off with Steinar to do a radio interview, but the rest he has no idea. After leaving Jonas and Isabelle with the excuse that he was going to try to write for a few hours, he hasn´t spoken to anyone. Jonas said he would ring him later when it was time for some dinner, but Isak wouldn´t be surprised if they forgot about him altogether.

 

He does actually get some writing done, to his own surprise. Maybe the writer’s block is starting to go away. Oh God, he really hopes so. It would be fantastic since he needs to hand in new chapters to his editor in a few weeks.

 

After a couple of hours Jonas still hasn´t been in touch, and since he doesn´t want to disturb them if there is something going on, he decides to get out a bit on his own. He needs something to eat and he really hasn´t been around town in the evening, part from being driven to different locations.

 

The warm night is absolutely lovely as he strolls down some streets, looking at people and enjoying the buzz of the city. After a while he gets Thai from one of the many food trucks and sits down in a small park, watching some young kids on skateboards. It reminds him of all the hours he and Jonas used to spend in the skate part.

 

He really should do this more, just walk around the city and take in everything that happens around him. His mind wanders to the last time he was walking the city with no goal at hand. He wonders what Even is doing right now. Suddenly he feels the need to see him. Talk to him. He finishes his food and starts to head back to the hotel. He doesn´t know with room Even is in, but he is sure he can find out somehow. He just needs to see him right now!

 

As if summoned, his phone starts to buzz as he is hurrying through the streets. He doesn´t recognize the number but answers anyway, a little breathless since he is almost running now.

 

“Halla.”

 

He stops dead in his tracks as he recognises Even´s voice on the other end.

 

“I´m sorry. I got you number from Mikael.” Even sound a little nervous.

 

“What are you doing right now? Can we talk?”

 

“I´m.. I´m just chilling down town.” Isak suddenly feels nervous as well.

 

“Okay. Tell me where you are.”

 

Isak looks for the street sign, and then “I´m right across from a bar. I´ll wait for you there.” He gives Even the address and enters the small bar. It doesn´t actually say anything else then “BAR” on the door, but he hopes that Even finds it.

 

It turns out to be a cocktail bar, which is a little bit out of his league, but he can´t really change his mind now. He looks at the menu feeling more than lost. He enjoys a drink when it is given to him, but he has no idea what to order.

 

The fancy looking bar tender in a white shirt and apron seem to take pity on him.

 

“Do you want me to give you a surprise cocktail?” He asks.

 

“Yes, please.” Isak answers a little relived.

 

“What flavours do you like?”

 

“Not to sweet.” Maybe that’s a stupid answer, but that’s the first thing that comes to Isak´s mind.

 

“Okay then.” The bartender smiles at that.

 

“Oh, make it two.” He figured he might as well order for Even as well.

 

A little while later he is standing with two delicious drinks in his hand. He looks around and realises this is a standing bar, so he places himself in one of the corners with an over-view of the door. He gets a little nervous again when Even takes his time. What if he doesn´t show? What if he changed his mind? But just a few minutes later the door opens and Even comes in, looking around the room. It´s not a busy night, seeing it is in the middle of the week, so he soon spots him and walks over in big strides.

 

“Did you by me a drink?” is the first thing Even says, looking at the two glasses on the table Isak is leaning against.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I don´t know what you like, but the bar tender made me this as a surprise, so I hope you like it, too.”

 

“I´m sure I will.” He smiles and takes a sip. “Mmm, that´s really good.”

 

The silence falls between them and Isak is looking down at his drink, not really knowing what to do now.

 

“So.” Isak starts. “You wanted to talk.” He looks up quick, but then adverts his eyes again. The man in front of him is simple to blinding; he knows he will look stupid if he starts to stare. The thing is, he´s not always this awkward around men, but Even is just something else. It´s not just that he is so incredibly handsome (which he is!), he is also so interesting and funny and _hot_.

 

“Yeah, the thing is” Even looks away to the side, as if he is nervous to. “Mikael told me I should apologies to you.”

 

“Wha.. you, I mean, you already did that?” Isak frown.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Even cast a quick glance at him. “But also, that I should clarify that there is nothing going on between me and Mikael. Never has been, never will be.”

 

Isak looks up at that.

 

“I mean, I love him to bits and I would probably die for him, but I´m not _in love_ with him. So yeah.” Even looks even more nervous, fiddling with the orange peel that is decorating his glass. “Mikael thought you should now that.”

 

“Mikael thought I should know that?” Isak can help but smile now.

 

“Yes.”

 

Isak clears his throat a little. “Okay, so let me get this straight; _I´m_ not in love with Mikael. And _you_ ´ _re_ not in love with Mikael.”

 

Even laughs a little at that. “Yes, that is correct.” That beautiful spark back in his eyes.

 

Isak feels warm all over as he looks into Even´s eyes, still smiling. “Okay, glad we have that established.”

 

They´re both smiling now, but also don´t really know what to say. The silence is tense but not in a bad way. Isak kind of enjoys just standing there, in the presence of Even, in this really cosy little bar, sipping on this very nice drink. After a while Even breaks the silence and asks about his day.

 

“Well, I actually got some writing done today.”

 

“Tell be about the book.”

 

Isak start talking. Isak knows he can go on forever about his writing and his ideas but Even sounds genuinely interested, and even though he doesn´t generally like talking about what ever story he is writing on at the moment, somehow he feels safe telling Even. Isak also finds that he actually _likes_ telling him. It feels really good. It also feels nice to talk about something normal, not so filled with questions and insinuations. It makes him relax in the same way as he felt when they where walking the city together and that´s really all he´s been wishing for, just for them to get to know each other. He can´t really hope for more on this trip, considering the situation they are in.

 

Isak always gets exited when he gets into his stories, and soon he is gesturing with his hands and gets a little tinted on the cheeks. That may also have a little to do with the alcohol and the present company.

 

Even just troughs in some questions here and there, nodding and listening with a smile on his lips.

 

Isak suddenly stops becoming aware of the look in the other mans eyes.

 

“What?” Even says.

 

Isak can´t help but turn his eyes down.

 

“Don´t look at me like that.”

 

Even if he is not looking he knows Even is smiling even bigger as he answers.

 

“Like what?”

 

Isak casts a glance up and can´t tear his eyes away from the blue that stares back at him. He quickly draws air into his lungs.

 

“Even…”

 

“Isak.”

 

The other man says his name with such intent that Isak feels it all down his body almost making him shiver. He can´t believe the effect Even has on him; he almost physically gravitates towards him where they are standing. But he also knows they are in a public space and even though the bar is not really crowded Isak has been in the Australian gossip columns over the last week and you can never be too sure. He can´t afford to start any rumours. He is also not sure he would be able to stop if he started to give into that feeling.

 

Instead they are just standing there, Isak dizzy with desire, hands millimetres apart on the table. He can almost feel the heath radiating from the other man, but none of them are moving.

 

Suddenly Even´s phone buzzes in his pocket, which startles them both out of their stare.

 

Even fishes his phone up, and turns away the call without even looking at it. But it makes them both aware that it is probably time to go back. Even is the one who voices it this time.

 

“We should go back.”

 

Isak has to clear his throat before he answers.

 

“Yeah, let´s.” He finishes his drink and gives Even one more smile before they start making their way back.

 

The Australian night air is just so incredibly soft and warm and they drag their feet, enjoying their time alone a little bit longer.

 

 

_________________

 

 

They are still in the streets when Isak´s phone goes off. Mikael´s name is flashing on the screen and he answers immediately.

 

”Yes?”

 

”Hi Isak.” He sounds a little out of breath.

 

Isak stops and mouths silently to Even _”It´s Mikael.”_

”Hi Mikael, what´s up?”

 

”Even is not picking up his phone.”

 

”Oh.” Isak shoots a glance at Even who rolls his eyes without even knowing what Mikael is saying on the other end. Maybe he knows him too well.

 

”It´s okay, he told me he was going to meet you.”

 

_Oh._

Isak hold his breath, not knowing where this conversation is going _._

“Is he still with you?”

“Yes.”

 

Isak looks quickly at Even again.

 

“Anyway, I´m going up really early tomorrow for this morning show Stienar managed to squeeze in.”

 

There is some background noise.

 

“Do you need Even to come with?” Isak asks, already a little disappointed that work might cut their night short.

 

“No, no. But we got this invitation to some performative reading thing, obvious I´m too cool for that.” He laughs.

 

“Performative reading _thing_?” Isak can´t help but smile at Mikael´s phrasing.

 

“Yeah, you know. I though maybe you wanted to go. You being a word dude an all. It´s supposedly at this centre for creative writing or what ever. Figured you might like it.”

 

“Oh, okay, yeah. That sounds interesting.”

 

Isak thinks about going straight back to the hotel, being alone with Even. But then again he is quite sure that they would just say good night in the lobby and then go to there separate rooms. So maybe this is a better way of prolonging the evening.

 

“Okay, great. I´ll have Steinar.. wait.” There are some voices in the background, Mikael answering something to someone.

 

“Sorry. I´ll have Steinar send the invitation to you phone, `kay?”

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

“No biggy. Got to go. Bring Even with you! Bye.”

 

Mikael hangs up before Isak gets to say anything more.

 

Isak stand there with his phone still in his hand when it beeps almost instantly to announce a message is coming through.

 

Even raises his eyebrows in question.

 

“So, you wanna go to a performative reading thing?” Isak smiles.

 

 _______________________

 

The venue turns out to be almost around the corner from where he got the phone call. It´s in an old building but clearly modernised at the inside. It does really seem to be a nice spot for a lot of discussions and panels on books and writing, if their program that Isak casts a glace at on their way in is anything to go bye. Isak thinks that this would be a nice kind of venue to frequent regularly if one was living in Melbourne.

 

 

There are performative readings tonight as promised; taking place in every corner of the place, in the entrance hall, different rooms, in the stairwell, down in the café and among the stacks of books, since it also seems to be part of the library. There are a lot of people in the place, with the same small plastic cups with liquid that where put in Isak´s and Even´s hands as they entered the building, stopping to listen for a while and then moving on to the next performance.

 

Some turn out to be more of conventional reading, while some are more on the performance side.

 

After walking around and mostly just taking in the place Isak and Even stops at a small crowd watching three people taking turns on reading from a manuscript as the two not reading at the moment performs some kind of movements around the one reading, touching the readers arms, legs, face. Isak is not sure how much is improvisation and how much is choreographed. He gets lost in trying to see if there are any repetitions in the movements and totally forgets about the text being read.

 

Suddenly he feels Even standing really close by his side. It probably looks very casual, almost as if it is by mistake or due to lack of space. But when Isak feels Evens knuckles slightly brushing his own his breathe hitches. This is not a mistake; Even´s hand is staying in contact with his own. Almost not touching but still very much there, moving so very slowly back and forth, like a light caress. Isak just stares at the readers/dancers not daring to move. In the corner of his eyes he sees that Even´s face is also still turned forward, like they are both just following the performance, but Isak has no idea what´s going on in front of him anymore. All his senses are focused on the feeling of Even´s hand moving against his. Never in his life has he been so affected by the light feather touch of a knuckle.

 

There is a tingling sensation going through Isak. Anticipation. Excitement. But also a little bit of fear, he has to admit. If this goes wrong there is no escaping from each other on this trip. And also, there is Mikael. Would this complicate his and Mikael´s relationship? What if Mikael gets really pissed at him, he signed a fucking contract after all. But then again, why does Mikael insist on pushing them into each other’s way?

 

And, they are in fucking public!

 

All of these thoughts shoot through Isak´s head, but he doesn´t pull away his hand. Instead he stretches out his middle finger a little so it presses more firmly against Even´s hand. The movement stop for a second, before Even presses back. Without looking Isak catches that Even turns his head a little, just a slight shift in angle, towards him, still both watching the show. But with this small shift Isak suddenly gets aware of Even´s breathing, the sound heavy and slow. A shiver goes though Isak´s body, and he is sure Even must notice it. He can´t help but close his eyes for a brief second and swallow hard.

 

When he opens them he slowly turns his head, Even turning at the same time. It´s like everything has slowed down, their bodies in slow motion, every movement prolonged in time. Like they are afraid to look.

 

When their eyes finally lock Isak stills completely. Raw desire and longing starring back at him. Isak holds his breath. He wants to kiss Even so badly that he is not sure he will be able to resist.

 

Suddenly the crowd around them start to cheer and applaud, starling them out of their gaze. Isak snaps his head to the front and realizes the performance must be over. He tries a few lame claps out of pure surprise, until he feels Even´s hand grab around his arm, pulling him away from the crowd. Even drags him into a corridor leading to one of the other sections, where no performance is going on.

 

Even drags him towards the nearest door on the left, opens it and almost pushes him inside. In the light before the door closes Isak can see that they are in a broom closet. It´s almost totally dark as the door closes behind them, only the dimmed light from a small security lamp above the door making it possible for them to barely make out each other’s faces.

 

“Sorry, it´s not the most..” Even starts, still holding Isak´s arm.

 

“Shut up.” Isak cuts him off. He doesn´t need romance. Not right now. Romance they can do later.

 

Instead he takes a small step to close the distance between them and instantly puts his lips on Even´s. _Oh_ , those lips, they are so soft and kissable, just like he imagined them. It feels amazing to finally be able to feel them against his own.

 

It´s not a tentative kiss, it´s pushy and demanding. It takes a second or two for Even to catch on, but then he kisses back, his hands comes up to cup Isak´s cheeks, gently tilting his face and instantly open up to deepen the kiss. Isak feels a current going straight through him, lightning up his whole body, as their tongues touch. He grabs on Evens wrist to keep him steady, as he goes dizzy in seconds. Even is backing him up against the wall behind him and pushes a leg between Isak´s thighs, as they keep on swirling their toughs in each other’s mouths.

 

It´s a little desperate, but Isak doesn´t mind. He´s been waiting to do this for so long, he can hardly wait now. He needs to get closer, feel the other mans skin. He tugs at Even´s shirt on the back, drags it and finally gets to sneak a hand up against bare skin. A small moan escapes Even and Isak´s hands starts to explore. Even breaks the kiss and starts to kiss down his jaw instead, kissing down his neck, at the same time as he pushes his knee up against Isak´s crotch. Now it is Isak´s time to moan as he tilts his head back against the wall, exposing his neck further to Even.

 

“Want you so bad.” Even almost whisper into his skin, his voice low and ragged. The sound goes straight to Isak´s cock making him whimper.

 

“Need to..” he starts, but now it´s Evens turn to cut him off.

 

“Shhhh.” He whispers, one of his hands coming up over Isak´s mouth. “Need to be quiet, baby.”

 

_Baby._ Isak feels like he is about to faint. He hasn´t been this turned on in _years_ , maybe ever.

Even´s hand is still over his mouth as he starts to unbutton Isak´s shirt, kissing his way down with each new piece of exposed skin. Isak opens his mouth and licks the fingers covering it, which earns him a gasp from Even. In return he start licking Isak´s chest. When Even is finished unbuttoning the shirt he just shovels it open keeping it hanging of Isak´s shoulders, as his other hand start rooming Isak´s stomach, soon finding it´s way to the waistline of his trousers.

 

“Please.” Isak whispers into Evens fingers.

 

They are both panting now. Even turns his head back up, face so close to Isak´s, looks him deep in the eyes, hand stilled at the edge of Isak´s trousers. He gently caresses Isak´s cheek, tilting his head in a silent question. His eyes looks completely dark in the dim light, mouth hanging open, and Isak can see his own desire mirroring back at him from the other man, this beautiful handsome wonderful stupid man in front on him. _Yes_ , he is sure.

 

“Please.” Isak repeats, looking straight back with hooded eyes.

 

At that Even puts his lips back on Isak´s, the kiss open-mouthed and sloppy from the start, and unceremoniously unbuttons Isak´s trousers and shovels his hand inside his pants. Isak´s eyes shuts and a shiver goes though his body as Even takes his cock in his hand and instantly starts stroking it´s length, pushing his trousers and pants down with his other hand. _Oh my fucking God_.

 

He is panting so heavy he feels it should be heard all over the place, but he can´t think straight anymore. Not while Even is picking up the speed biting down on his neck at the same time, Isak thrusting into his hand. Isak has to bite his own lip to try to stay quiet. He grabs at Even´s hair, pulling it, which earns him a groan from Even into his skin. He feels Even´s tongue licking him.

 

“Isak, Isak.” Even breathes into his ear, sounding totally wrecked. That sound does it for him and with a deep moan he shoots all over Even´s hand, Even milks him until he feels totally drained.

 

Even follows him as his knees give away and he is sinking down to the floor. He just stays there for a while with his eyes closed, in the dark, back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He can feel Even sitting next to him and when he finally turns his head and opens his eyes, he sees that Even is already starring at him, licking his own hand that Isak just shot all over.

 

“Oh my God!” Isak giggles.

 

“What?” Even smiles smugly at him. “Want to taste you.”

 

Isak can´t look at that smile without waiting to kiss it away, so he leans over and kisses him again, tasting himself on those sinful lips.

 

Isak puts his hand on Even´s crotch, feeling him still hard in his pants.

 

“That must hurt.” He says leaning his forehead to Even´s.

 

“Wait.” Even says, kisses him again, takes his hand away and brings it up to his lips. “Want to look at you properly. Let´s get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. :)


	6. Let´s do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You.” Owen starts, in a low angry voice.
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly Isak feels scared for real, this man is not kidding around. He can feels his pulse raising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, here we go.

Isak wakes up with the feeling of a hand moving through his hair. When he opens his eyes Even is already looking back at him, facing him in the bed.

 

“Morning, sleepy head.” Even almost whispers, a hand still stroking through his hair.

 

“Morning.” He can feel a smile spreading in his face instantly. The look of these beautiful eyes on him makes him feel warm all over.

 

“Sleep well?”

 

Isak can´t help but let out a small laugh. He always sleeps well after good sex, and the sex last night was really good. The memories floods back into his memory making him smile and blush at the same time.

 

The eyes on him are so intense, he can´t help but lean forward to give Even a small peck on the lips, which Even returns immediate.

 

“Hm.”Isak hums of content closing his eyes again for a second. “I´ve been dreaming of your lips since I first saw you in the mirror at the Airport.” He confesses.

 

Even is silent for a few seconds, then he suddenly says:

 

“I followed you into that rest room.”

 

“What?” Isak withdraws a few centimetres so he can look at Even properly.

 

“Sorry, that sounds creepy.”

 

“How could you follow me, had you seen me before?”

 

“I went to the Airport early to have a coffee on my own. I was sitting in the café when you came in. You were so lost in your own thoughts, just sitting there starring out the window and I couldn´t help but stare. You looked so beautiful and tired, and I started to fantasise about where you were going. If you were going on your own or meeting up with someone, if you were travelling to catch up with family, maybe even going home to another life in some other country. I just felt really strongly that I wanted to now more about you.”

 

Even silences and looks at Isak like he is wondering if this is freaking him out, but Isak just keeps quite with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. He can´t imagine Even thinking all these things about him while he was just lost in his own nerves before the trip.

 

“I was just about to walk over and say hi, do some small talk, maybe be brave and ask you if you wanted to meet up for a coffee in a few weeks when I was back in Oslo. If you lived in Oslo that is. Then you suddenly got up and left and I followed you before I could think about it. But then when you seemed so stressed out at the sink and with all the people around I just couldn´t strike up a conversation in there. So I left and thought that I would try to approach you when you came out. Maybe if you stopped to look at some books or something…”

 

Isak´s memory flashed back to when he indeed stopped to look at some books in a stall. No Even there.

 

“But as soon as I were through the door I got a message from Mikael that he was at the airport, and then we went into the VIP lounge almost immediately, to get Mikael away from the crowd.”

 

Isak can´t help but look at Even in awe.

 

“Wow.” He says.

 

“I´m sorry if that sounds weird.” Even looks down.

 

“I almost run after you out of that rest room.” Isak blurts.

 

Now it´s Even´s turn to break out in a small laugh.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

They just beam at each other, before Isak leans in and reconnects his lips with Even´s, a hand automatically reaching out for him under the sheet. He just needs to feel him. Instantly Even responds and drags Isak closer by the waist. He can feel Even already half hard against his leg and that sends a wave of heat right down to his own cock. The kiss quickly deepens as they start grinding, both knowing where this is leading.

 

________________________

 

A few hours later Isak makes it back to his own room to have a shower and a shave. It was hard to leave Even, but eventually he managed, after heavily making out for another couple of minutes as Even grabbed him and pinned him against the closed door for one more good bye just when he was about to leave. He´s thankful not to have run into anyone one the way because it would have been hard to explain his dishevelled hair, swollen lips and the stupid grin that he just can´t seem to wipe of his face.

 

The grin is still there, by the way, when Jonas turns up for a late lunch. Even and Mikael being off for a meeting with some Australian movie people that want´s to discuss a possible future project, Jonas and him decided on some time to just hang out in Isak´s room, catching up.

 

“So, have you fucked yet?” Jonas asks as soon as the room service person has left.

 

“What?” Isak snickers.

 

“You must have, or at least made out. Just look at you!”

 

Isak can´t help but blush again and shovels a hand trough his still damp hair.

 

“Yeah.” He almost whispers, so much fondness in his voice, when he thinks about last night and this morning.

 

“Wow. You really like him, huh?” Jonas narrows his eyes and looks at his best friend.

 

“Yeah, I really like him.”

 

“Have you talked about it?”

 

“No. Well, we´ve talked. But not _talked_ talked.” Isak looks to the floor. He knows they should have. But they kind of got caught up in other things. Not _just_ sex, but also just random talking and Even telling him about that script he and Mikael has been working on together for years.

 

“Oh well, there´s plenty of time for that. Just don´t forget to. I don´t want you to get hurt, Issy.”

 

“I know. Thanks.”

 

Isak is forever thankful for his friend, knowing the reminder comes from a place of love. He knows he can be shit at addressing things that are scary to talk about. He knows he tends to avoid it if no one else brings it up. Flirting and hooking up is often easy, but when it comes to talking about any feelings behind it, he always hopes for the other person to lead the way.

 

Even with Even´s confession, thinking of asking him out already at the airport, and the feeling he has that they are both equally interested in getting to know each other, he still doesn´t know were Even´s head is in all this. The attraction between them is undeniably strong, and they do have a good time together, but maybe Even just sees this as some fun during this trip?

 

Isak can handle that, really. He would be heartbroken and sad back in Olso if that is the case, because he really don´t want this just to be a short-term fling. The more time he spends with Even, the more he gets to know about him, he just wants _more_. He wants to know all his stories, all his smiles, all his habits and ways. And the sex, _oh my God_ , he hasn´t had such good sex in ages. He feels like he is just scraping the surface of this wonder man, so yes, he would definitely be heartbroken if it turns out that this is all he gets.

 

But he also knows that he would rather have this now, that never have had it at all. He feels a little pathetic at that though, but he also knows that it is the truth. He would rather have tasted this, and be able to know for the rest of his life what it tastes like, then never have gotten to taste it at all. Maybe he is a little masochistic that way, but since he got older he learned that he rather feel something in the moment that trying to play everything so safe that he doesn´t get to feel anything at all. He spent a lot of his youth that way, and that is not something he wants so return to.

 

So far, this has not gone out of hand. Even if the taste of this particularly beautiful man probably will be harder to get over than some others, he´s not totally gone yet. He hasn´t fallen totally over his head, or so he tells himself.

 

So yes, they will talk, but not tonight. Tonight is the big gala night where Mikael and Mandy is presenting a prize.

 

______________________

 

The venue is the biggest one they´ve been to this far on the trip. It´s huge. Isak is plastered to Mikael´s side, felling all starry eyed and a little anxious. He and Even have not talked since they left Even´s bed, except from a small “hi”, but Even´s eyes were warm and lingering when they saw each other, which made Isak feel warm and fussy inside. They do smile at each other during the night when their eyes meet, but at the moment it´s like they have a silent understanding not to let that happen too much. Isak needs to be able to concentrate on playing his role as Mikael´s devoted boyfriend.

 

Even is looking so fucking hot tonight and his mind is not doing him any favours. He is afraid he won´t be able to hide his feelings if he indulges in that too long, so he keeps a little distance, chatting to anyone who approaches Mikael, and trying to convert all his feelings into something that looks like it´s directed against Mikael instead.

 

Jonas is looking at him funny sometimes but part from that it´s all good.

 

There are so many people here, and cameras everywhere. Isak is glad he is a little bit more used to them by now because if this had been his first night out with Mikael he might have freaked. Now he feels like a pro, laughing with strangers, turning towards cameras, smiling and holding Mikael´s hand. Mandy and Owen are of course here tonight and Isak saw the look Owen gave him when he greeted Mandy with a kiss on the cheek.

 

Isak takes a tour to the men’s room in one of the pauses. Just when he is about to exit the door is opened and he takes a step back to let the person on the other side enter. He´s a little startled to find himself face to face with Owen, who kind of blocks the door, making Isak take a step back out of surprise. Owen is starring at him with grim eyes walking slowly towards him. He grits his teeth, looking like he wants to punch Isak, which makes Isak start to walk backwards.

 

“You.” Owen starts, in a low angry voice.

 

Suddenly Isak feels scared for real, this man is not kidding around. He can feels his pulse raising.  

 

“Listen, Mikael is waiting for me.” Isak tries in a shaky voice.

 

“Stay the hell away from Mandy.”

Owen is still walking towards him and Isak realizes that he can´t reason with this kind of unjustified jealousy. He glances quickly around to see if there is any other way out of here, but Owen is blocking the only entrance. Isak´s mind is racing. So is this how the night will go, him being punched in the men´s room by some crazy jealous man?

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you people?” Owen grunts.

 

Isak starts to panic and raises his hands as if to protect himself. He knows he doesn’t really have a chance if Owen really goes for it, the other man being bigger and a lot bulkier.

 

Suddenly the door opens behind Owen who stops in his tracks and snaps his head back. _Thank God_ , it´s Even. Isak lets out a sharp breath of release and locks eyes with him, trying to make him understand the situation. Even deliberately ignores Owen and just rounds him to end up between him and Isak.

 

“You´re exited for the show?” He makes small talk while pretending to fix his hair in the mirror.

 

Both Owen and Isak stare at him in silence, while he looks totally unaware of the tension in the rooms.

 

“Hm?” Even asks again, turning towards Isak smiling.

 

Behind his back, Isak hear Owen snort and turning to leave the room.

 

As soon as the door closes again Even´s smile disappears.

 

“Fuck.” Isak let´s out a sigh of relief tilting his head back. He feels shaky all over, the adrenalin from the near physical encounter pumping in his body. Even instantly walks over and sweeps him up in a big hug. Isak lets himself melt into it, relaxing his shoulders.

 

“Thank God you showed up. I seriously though he was gonna punch me.”

 

Even strokes his back in long soothing strokes.

 

“I saw him follow you when you left, so I followed him.” Even murmurs into his hair.

 

Isak leans on Even and starts to feel calmer. He feels protected in Evens strong arms. Even who followed him. Even who came here for _him_.

 

Even let´s him go and Isak instantly misses the warmth.

 

“You need to go back out there and make out with Mikael.” He says in a low voice, putting his hands on Isak´s cheeks instead.

 

“I don´t know if I can. I don´t want to do this anymore.” Isak still fells shaken by the incident. Suddenly this doesn´t feel all that easy anymore.

 

“You can do this.” Even reassures him. “You are brave and beautiful, and you can do this. And I will be right beside you.”

 

 _Beautiful._ Even thinks he is beautiful. He can´t help but smile at that.

 

“And when this is over, I´ll be right there waiting for you.” Even continues, looking firmly into his eyes, hands still on his cheeks.

 

Isak suddenly feels lost again in all that blue.

 

“You will?”

 

“If you want me to.” Suddenly there is a hint of nervousness in Even´s voice.

 

Isak can´t help it, he needs to kiss him right now. He needs him to know that this is what he wants too, that this is all he wants. So he does. Kisses him right there in the men´s room, at the gala that he is attending as Mikael´s boyfriend, a short but firm kiss right on those gorgeous lips, making his whole body sparkle.

 

“Yes.” He says and watches as Even´s face cracks up in a grin so wide that his eye crinkles. It´s the most beautiful sight he has even seen, and it makes him feel just as brave as Even claims he is.

 

“Okay. Let´s do this.”

 

“Let´s do this.”

 

_________________

 

 

When they get back Owen is again standing beside Mandy, not looking in Isak´s direction. Might as well do this properly know, for what it is worth. With Even´s words still ringing in Isak´s ears, he walks straight up to Mikael and kisses him on the mouth, right in front Mandy, who giggles and winks at Isak when their eyes meet. And Isak winks right back. Mikael laughs and sneaks his arm around both Isak and Even on his other side, hugging their backs.

 

“The two men in my life!” He happily declares, making everyone but Owen laugh. As they start moving to get to their seats he looks over at Even and their eyes lock. He feels relived to only find reassurance and warmth in those eyes. Yeah, maybe this will be okay.

 

_________________

 

They are on the plane back to Oslo. Finally. The trip has been so great, but now Isak is really tired and wants to come back to his own world. And also, right beside him with his hand on Isak´s thigh, is _Even_. The most beautiful man he has even had the privilege to get to know. Even is not disappearing, he is coming with Isak back into reality, and Isak can´t wait to get that part of his life started. They have talked so much these last couple of days, telling each other everything about their dreams and families, sharing childhood memories and just staying in bed in the hotel while Mikael has attended a few more obligations. Getting to know each other’s bodies... Isak feels his whole body getting warm just thinking about all the sex they have had the last couple of days, and he can´t wait to have Even in his own bed at home.

 

He puts his hand on top of Even´s and looks up at the other man, who raises his head from the book he is reading, still that damn pocket book, and smiles at him. They know they will have to keep it low for a while back in Oslo, easing the fake relationship between Isak and Mikael out before getting seen together in public. But after that, Even promised to wine and dine him properly. Not that Isak thinks they really need that, but Even was very persistent and made him promise that they would go on a proper date as soon as Steinar gave them the go.

 

Mikael is showing up in the narrow row between the chairs, leaning on one of the back rests instead of sitting back in his own chair.

 

“Look what I just got back from Jonas.” He says wiggling a piece of white paper in his hands, signature grin on his face.

 

Isak recognises the paper with both Mikael´s and his names on. _Ground rules_ written at the top.

 

“Oh yeah.” Isak laughs. “Are you gonna hold it against me?” He teases raising his eyebrows.

 

“Hell no. I´m gonna release you from it.”

 

Mikael takes the white paper and ceremonially rips it apart, letting the pieces fall down onto Even´s lap.

 

“There.” He says and sits down again.

 

Even picks up the pieces and neatly folds them into his book, with an amused look on his face.

 

“What? You´re gonna keep that?” Isak asks suprised.

 

“Of course.” Even looks him straight in the eyes for a few long second, a fond smile playing on his lips. “This is the beginning of your story.”

 

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. My first fic finally done. I want to try to write more pining and definitely more hurt in the future, but I guess I will have to learn by trying. This is all I managed to do at the moment, and I am actually quite happy I made it to the end. 
> 
> Banter! I want to write banter as well, but that is hard. I am so impressed by all of you who excel at it. Kudos to you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this anyway. Maybe I will see you again.


End file.
